Amethyst's 1st And Most Horrible Almost XMas Ever
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to It will be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1. It is the last day of Skool before X-mas brake and thanks to Gir Amethyst can't control her powers. Lots of insane Gir behavior, gifts for sertain charaters, love, and X-mas songs.
1. The Christmas Time Great Assigning

-Me- Hello my fellow fanfiction people as you all know this is my twenty-fifth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-fourth in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving Interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, and It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1. Man that sounds so familiar doesn't it but this time I am going to continue differently. First of all I am going to put the disclaimers at the bottom and second of all throw out this story my obvious characters are going to just burst into song at random so every time you see bold writing that means that the characters are singing let me give you guys an example. **This is my favorite time of year. Jingle Jingle Jingle Jingle!!! I love counting the days till Christmas is here. "Snow is falling down" Children smile the music plays "All around the town" I can't wait to sing out with all my heart!!!! Merry Christmas Merry Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas Marry Merry Christmas to you. It's time to gather the family. Jingle Jingle It's to give them a hug how happy I'll "Christmas carols play" Rapping gift is so much fun "Santa's on his way" I can't wait to sing out with everyone!!! Merry Christmas Merry Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas Marry Merry Christmas to you. Merry Christmas Merry Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas to you Merry Christmas Marry Merry Christmas to you. A very Merry Christmas to you!!!**See what I mean now on with my twenty-fifth episode of Invader Zim. HEY JUST LIKE CHRISTMAN COOL!!!!

Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever

Setting 1 the training room

Kierra and Amethyst are in the training room. By the way fanfiction people the training room is that room where Zim was trying to train Gir in the Gir goes crazy and stuff episode. Any way Amethyst and Kierra are out of their disguises and the virtual setting is set for barren waste land in other words it looks like they are on Mars without all the weird stretchers.

-Amethyst- O.k. Kierra lets get this barren waste land training over with. So give me your best shot and don't go easy on me.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I wont. (Kierra fires her laser beam eyes at Amethyst but she avoids them by using her super speed)

-Amethyst- (she yawns) Nice try Kierra and I told you not to go easy on me.

-Kierra- I didn't Master haven't you ever herd of a distraction?

-Amethyst- Of course I've herd of a distraction Kierra, don't change the subject.

-Kierra- But Master I wasn't I was just saying... Oh forget it just take this. (Kierra fires a missal at Amethyst it comes out of her head, but Amethyst avoids it by using her super speed but to Amethyst's surprise the missal keeps fallowing her.)

-Amethyst- Hmm firing a heat seeking missal at me, cleaver Kierra but not clever enough. (Amethyst stops in her tracks and lets the missal phase right throw her) Ha-ha you see Kierra. (the missal goes after Kierra) Kierra look out. (the missal hits Kierra) Kierra are you alright? (as soon as Amethyst says that the pieces that used to be Kierra come back together and she stands up strain and says)

-Kierra- I'm fine Master, you forgot about my ability to reassemble myself.

-Amethyst- I didn't forget Kierra I was just worried about you.

-Kierra- Well I appreciate your concern Master but in a real battle you really shouldn't worry about your opponent.

-Amethyst- Hmm good point Kierra. O.k. try shooting something you can't see. (she turns invisible)

-Kierra- Turning invisible won't help you Master I can just use my heat vision eye settings to find you.

-Amethyst- Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well try hitting me when I run way too fast for even you to get a good lock on me. (Amethyst begins to run super fast and she is still invisible) Ha what are you going to do now Kierra?

-Kierra- Oh I've got something up my sleeve Master. (As soon as Kierra says that two box things that are attached to these two robot extinctions come out of her head they look like the things Gir had come out of his head in Bloaty's pizza hog when he was attacking Gaz supposedly although there are not missals in them instead when Kierra fires the weapon out of the boxes comes these black balls and one of them hits Amethyst's feet and she's stuck.)

-Amethyst- Kierra out of all the weapons in your arsenal did you have to choose the Sticky Black Goop of Doom? I mean come on these are my new shoes and now they're covered in icky goo.

-Kierra- I'm sorry Master do you surrender?

-Amethyst- Never I'll just use my phasing abilities to escape.

-Kierra- O.k. Master but you'd better hurry up.

-Amethyst- Don't rush me Kierra I know what I'm doing. (she begins to try and get free using her phasing abilities but something is wrong and Kierra is getting ready to fire her laser eyes at Amethyst. In a panic Amethyst screams) WAIT KIERRA STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOINGING EVERYTHING STOP!!!!

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes Master.

-Zim's Computer- (the holographic image begins to go away) Simulation Terminated!!! Simulation Terminated!!!

-Zim- (the room goes back to normal and we see that Zim had been observing the training throw a window in another room. He runs into the room) AMETHYST WHY DID YOU STOP YOU WHERE DOING SO WELL EXPLAIN TO ZIM!!!

-Amethyst- Two reasons Dad first of all my feet are covered in icky goo, which reminds me Kierra get this stuff off of my feet at once.

-Kierra- (She salutes) Yes Master. (she fires her lasers at Amethyst's feet and instantly the goop disappears and Amethyst feet are left unharmed)

-Amethyst- (She moves her feet) Thank you Kierra that's much better now I can walk around normally (she turns to Zim) And second of all Dad I CAN'T USE MY POWERS!!!

-Zim- What, what do you mean you can't use your powers?

-Amethyst- I mean I can't run super fast, I can't phase throw things, when I imagine myself invisible nothing happens, and when I blink I can't see throw you at all. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME DAD?!?!?!?!

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst do you need to take a chill pill?

-Amethyst- Those stupid pills won't help me now Dad this is serious. If I can't us my powers how can I expect to become the Wisest when I turn 20 in our years. I mean what kind of Wisest doesn't have any powers. I'd be a disgrace to the Utopian Empire.

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst I'm sure that what ever it is you're going throw is completely normal but just to be sure we'd better call the Wisest to verify the problem.

-Amethyst- You're right Dad I'm probably fine, or maybe I'm not.

-Zim- AMETHYST!!!

-Amethyst- I'm cool I'm cool not really.

Setting 2 Conventia

We reopen our seen in the same building from The Nightmare Beings although this time it is the Utopian's turn to have a Great Assigning. A lot of Utopian soldiers are in the building they all have on a standard Utopian invader out fit it looks just like the Irken's ones although the sleeves are purple and the shirts or dresses part is blue because for now their leader has purple clips but they always keep the main part blue because their true leaders have blue eyes once Amethyst takes the throw they will change their sleeves to red to match her clips because her red boe will trun into her clips when she turn 10 in their years. The Wisest is up on the stage and there are 12 Utopian invaders standing behind her. Like the 12 days of Christmas.

-Wisest- Welcome brave Utopian soldiers. Welcome to Conventia the convention hall planet. I would like to thank you all for coming to our version of the Great Assigning.

-The Utopian Soldiers- YEAH WOOHOO ALMIGHTY WISEST ROCKS!!!

-Wisest- O.k. quiet everybody quiet. As you all know now that Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys are finally gone and our home planet has been moved back to it's original orbit with a little help from the Planet Jackers and everything is going back to normal for us Utopians it is now time for us to help the Irkens out with their latest attempt at universal conquest Operation Impending Doom 2. We were unable to help them out with Operation Impending Doom 1 because of the whole Doom thing but this time we shall not fail them and with our combined strength soon Irkens and Utopians shall rule the universe side by side as we where meant to do in the first place.

-The Utopian Soldiers- YEAH WOOHOO ALMIGHTY WISEST ROCKS!!!

-Random Utopian- Yeah do the wave WOOO!!! (he begins to star a wave and everyone stairs at him) What no wave aww...

-Wisest- Yes well you're all probably wondering why we don't just have an Operation Impending Doom 3. Well that is simply because there are still some Irken invader out there who have yet to conquer their planets and I'm not just talking about Zim even though he's not technically a real invader but that's beside the point. The point is that there are still some Irken invaders out there that have yet to conquer their planets and there are still some useful planets out there that have yet to even be assigned an invader and that's where the 12 lucky Utopian invader that are standing behind me come in. Now as for the rest of you soldiers I want it clear that it was very hard to choose between all of you because you are all very capable and smart invaders but I think that these lucky 12 are perfect for the job and as for the rest of you better luck next time. But, you still get to help out when we erase the remaining life on those lesser planets.

-The Utopian Soldiers- YEAH WOOHOO ALMIGHTY WISEST ROCKS!!!

-Wisest- O.k. quiet every one...

-The Utopian Soldiers- YEAH WOOHOO ALMIGHTY WISEST ROCKS!!!

-Wisest- I SAID QUIET!!!

-That same random Utopian- WOO!!!

-Wisest- (She glares at him and he stops) Yes well when I call your name come up here and get your planet specks. First up we have Invader Chaos of the asylum.

-Chaos of the asylum- (a Utopian walks up to the Wisest and she looks a lot like Invader Larb but she is a Utopian which mean she has the Utopian symbol on her forehead and she has purple eyes and she has blue clips and two eye lashes on each of her eyes and her antenna curler inward)

-Wisest- A you seamed to of grown since last you stood before me soldier. Any way you've been assigned to the planet Vosgaria home of the abnormally large and growtess slug people" (a drawing of Invader Chaos of the asylum cowering in fear at the sight of the slug people appears)

-Chaos of the asylum- No my Wisest please don't assign me to that planet those slug people scare me.

-Wisest- Soldier show some back bone and you didn't let me finish. I was going to assign you to Vosgaria but because of your increased height I have decided to give you the planet Sanika home of the universe's most comfortable bed. (an image of Invader Chaos of the asylum sleeping on a very comfortable bed replaces the scary picture)

-Chaos of the asylum- Yes thank you my Wisest. Thank you so much you really are very nice.

-Wisest- Yes I'm sure I am now take your specks and go before I change my mind.

-Chaos of the asylum- (she salutes) Yes my Wisest. (The Wisest give her her speaks and she runs off the stage)

-Wisest- Next Invader SingSong2020

-SingSong2020- (an Utopian walks up to the Wisest but she does not look like invader spleen no she has a normal head and all the Utopian fetchers her antenna curl inward and she has purple eyes with two eyelashes on each eye and she has black clips she is wearing a necklace that's charm is 2020)

-Wisest- Uw nice necklaces.

-SingSong2020- Thank you my Wisest 2020 is my lucky number.

-Wisest- Yes well on with your assigning you've been assigned to the planet Aquarius home of all the water fish aliens. (a picture of a water kingdom planet appears)

-SingSong2020- Oh but my Wisest I really wanted to get assigned to Ghost 409 home of all the ghost see throw aliens. I mean I just think it would be so cool to get the chance to study those aliens and then destroy them all.

-Wisest- I know you wanted that planet soldier but considering your powers of immunity towards fresh water and your ability to breath under water I felt that sending you to Aquarius was the best idea. I mean that planet has to be conquered one of these days.

-Invader SingSong2020- Alright my Wisest but I still think I would of done a better job on Ghost 409.

-Wisest- I know you do soldier but this is important we all must go were we're most useful now take your planet specks and go. (she holds out the specks when I say planet specks I mean those things that the tallest were handing out during the Irken's Great Assigning)

-SingSong2020- Alright my Wisest. (she take the speaks and gets off the stage)

-Wisest- Next we have... (now we zoom out to find that what we were seeing is actually what Julie was watching. You see she was watching the Great Assigning on one of the TVs in the Utopian's version of The Massive they call The Destroyer it looks exactly like The Massive although it is blue and the symbol on the front is an Utopian symbol in other words the antenna are curled because most of the Utopian leaders have been girls just like most of the Irken leaders have been boys and there are purple clips on the symbol for now when Amethyst takes the throne they will have to change the clips any way Julie was just minding her own business sitting in a chair watching the Great Assigning and drinking some Utopian poop cola when all of a sudden she herd the two newest recruits Invader Kathy Starsky and JoeMerl fighting as usual. So she had to mute the TV because she just knew she would have to deal with them very soon)

-JoeMerl- (he was as tall as a normal Irken Massive crew member and he wore an outfit that looked like the outfits that the Irken Massive crew members wear except the main part of the outfit is blue and the sleeves are purple for now. He is not yet 10 so he still has a red bandana on his head he is probably 9 in their years and he has purple eyes and an Utopian symbol on his forehead) I wanna tell her.

-Invader Kathy Starsky-(she is a little taller then JoeMerl and she wears the same out fit she is 9 too and her bow is purple and so are her eyes and her antenni curl inward and she has the Utopian symbol on her forehead and she has two eye lashes on both her eyes) No I'm gonna to tell her you got to tell her last time.

-JoeMerl- Oh tell this... (he jumps on top of her and they roll into the room where Julie is and they continue to fight till Julie yells)

-Julie- (she stands up) JOEMERL, INVADER KATHY STARSKY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?! Why are you two fighting as usual? Can't you see I'm trying to watch The Great Assigning. I'm still a little mad that I didn't get assigned a planet, but ever since I took the job of being the current Wisest's assistant and the other job of keeping an eye on the future Wisest Amethyst until she takes the throne that is. I can't exactly go off and infiltrate a planet. Man sometimes I wish I had just said "no" when the Control Brains offered me these jobs all those many years ago. Oh well at least I still get to lead the armada and the ground assault when ever we do battle. But still I would of loved to have the chance to infiltrate a planet. (she groans) Sometimes my job really stinks and you two make it no better.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- We realize that this is a very important time for our race Sergeant Julie but we just got a call from Zim and Amethyst and...

-JoeMerl- Amethyst desperately needs the Wisest's help.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Hey I was going say that.

-JoeMerl- You weren't quick enough.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Oh I'm going to get you...

-Julie- Soldiers quit it you're acting like smeetling.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Sorry Sergeant Julie we won't do it again.

-Julie- Well see that you don't any way what's wrong with Amethyst this time it's not another problem with that weird Irken girl who had a crush on her father is it?

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No Sergeant Julie we believe that Silvia is gone for good.

-JoeMerl- Well you believe she's gone.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- She is gone no one could of survived that explosion.

-JoeMerl- That's what Zim thought the first time and she still came back.

-Julie- JoeMerl you make it sound like it would be a good thing if Silvia returned which it wouldn't or do I need to remind you that Amethyst almost die the last time she had to deal with that weirdo but luckily for our race she was not exposed to the goopa for very long but she still had a terrible allergic reaction to the goopa and got very sick and lets just say that it's not an experience that me or the Wisest wants to relive.

-JoeMerl- I don't want to relive it either Sergeant Julie I was just saying that...

-Julie- JoeMerl I don't want to here what you were just saying I just want to know what is wrong with Amethyst?

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Oh I want to tell her.

-JoeMerl- No I wanna to tell her she asked me.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- So I'm taller.

-JoeMerl- Only by a few inches besides I'm... (Julie could not take them any more so she put her hands over their mouths)

-Julie- Ah that's much better now soldiers first of all I'm taller then both of you. (by the way fanfiction people I finally put down how tall Julie is in Zim's first love she taller then a standard Irken Massive crew member but still shorter then the Wisest) so listen to me. Do you two know why I took this job?

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they shake their heads)

-Julie- Well it certainly wasn't so I could here constant bickering that's for sure. No it was because I have the skills for it just like you two have the skills for your jobs but you don't use them because your too busy fighting all the time. Now I'm going to remove my hands from your months when I do I want you to calmly tell me what's wrong with Amethyst. O.k.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they node their heads)

-Julie- Good (she removes her hands from their mouths) Now what's wrong with Amethyst this time?

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Well actually Sergeant Julie Amethyst would not tell us what the problem was but...

-JoeMerl- She's frantic Sergeant Julie.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Hey I was going to say that.

-JoeMerl- You weren't quick enough again.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- I'll show you who's quick enough (she gets ready to attack JoeMerl when Julie yells)

-Julie- SOLDIERS DO I HAVE TO SEND YOU BOTH BACK TO THE ACADAMY?!?!?!

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- No Sergeant Julie we won't do it again.

-Julie- Good now let me get this straight you two are arguing about who gets to tell me something you don't know?

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- A Yes.

-Julie- Oh for the love of Utopia you guys are worse then Gir. Oh well it looks like the Wisest is almost done with the Great Assigning I'm sure she won't mind if we interrupt her. So land The Destroyer and let's get this over with.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Yes Sergeant Julie.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- (she and JoeMerl begin to follow Julie out of the room) Oh I wanna to push the main control button since you got to push it last time JoeMerl.

-JoeMerl- You can't prove that.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Yes I can...

-Julie- SOLDIERS WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!?!

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Sorry Sergeant Julie.

-JoeMerl- She started it.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No I didn't you did.

-Julie- I don't care who started it I'll finish it.(she pushes them both out the door) Oy this is so not worth the 10,000 munnies I get every month.

Setting 3 back on Conventia

-Wisest- Last but not least Invader 91cookieluvahh59

-CookieLuvahhXD- (she walks up on stage and she is smaller then Skoodge but she does not look like him at all she is just shorter then him. She has pink eyes and pink clips and the Utopian symbol on her forehead. Her antenni curl inward and she has two eye lashes on both of her eyes)

-Wisest- Oh now that's just sad. Could you get any shorter I mean come on you're shorter then Skoodge and as punishment for your shortness you will be assigned to Vosgaria home of the abnormally large and growtess slug people. (the picture appears and this time it is 91cookieluvahh59 that is being attacked by the slugs)

-CookieLuvahhXD- No my Wisest please don't send me there I promos I'll get taller.

-Wisest- Sorry soldier but that's your planet now take your specks and go.

-CookieLuvahhXD- O.k. (she take the speaks and walks off)

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they run throw the crowd) Excuse us parten us Sergeant Julie coming throw. Excuse us you really need to get out of our way.

-Julie- JoeMerl, Invader Kathy Starsky this is really not necessary I never even told you two you could come off The Destroyer with me. (she runs after them)

-Wisest- Thus concludes The Great Assigning help yourselves to some donuts and I'll see you at the equipment station and don't forget to gorge yourselves you moochers.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky-Excuse us parten us. Move you're in our way.

-Julie- JoeMerl, Invader Kathy Starsky stop Oy I can't take this any more. (she jumped on top of them) You two are going to get us in a lot of trouble now come with me before...

-Wisest- Julie, JoeMerl, Invader Kathy Starsky what is the meaning of this intrusion. Guards seize them and bring them to me I will not tolerate such rude behavior.(two Guards Utopian fly out of no where and grab Julie, Invader Kathy Starsky, and JoeMerl and drop them before the Wisest then they land behind the three of them the guards are dressed like the guard Irkens from Battle of the planets although they are Utopians and their out fits are blue and a little purple. She points at them) I am very disappointed in you three especially you Julie can't you keep those new recruits in line?

-Julie- (she stands) First of all my Wisest I am very sorry but it was not my idea to allow those two to come off of The Destroyer with me. I was just trying to stop them…

-Wisest- (she holds out her hand) A none of your excuses Julie this a serious matter. Do I need to remind you that we are trying to make up for what happened during the Irken's Great Assigning because we all know who interrupted that Great Assigning. So thank you very much for ruining our one chance to make up for that horrible mistake.

-Julie- A actually my Wisest it is funny that you should mention Zim because he is the problem.

-Wisest- Why am I not surprised? Why is he calling me I'm not his leader the Tallest are his leaders he's not supposed to be my problem.

-Julie- A actually my Wisest Zim is not the one that needs your help Amethyst is according to JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky she desperately needs your help she's frantic.

-The Utopian Soldiers- (they start freaking out and their powers go out of control like crazy) Oh no our future queen is in trouble this can't be happening we already lost one future queen we can't loose another one.

-Wisest- Calm down every one (they calm down a little) Every thing is fine Julie does not know what she's talking about.

-Julie- But my Wisest…(the Wisest covers her moth)

-Wisest- Yes everything is O.k. Julie is just over reacting I think spending too much time with the two twin terrors over there has fried her brain.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- Hey we're not related…(the guards cover their moths)

-Wisest- Yes everything is just peachy king so invaders report to the equipment hall and I'll see you in there later on and as for you soldiers enjoy free donut (donuts fall from the ceiling)

-The Utopian Soldiers- (they attack the donuts) Yeah Donuts.

-Utopian Guard 1- Come on man lets go get some donuts.

-Utopian Guard 2- I with you bro (they run to get some donuts.)

-JoeMerl- Come on Invader Kathy Starsky lets get some donuts.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- For once I agree with you JoeMerl lets go. (they run to get some donuts and curtains come down and the Wisest basically pulls them shut quickly)

-Wisest- Shoo that was too close. (she turns to Julie) Julie how many time do I have to tell you not to report bad news in front of the soldiers. I mean you know how over emotional our race can get the last thing we need is another pandemic on our hands.

-Julie- Forgive me my Wisest I just thought that this was something you needed to know.

-Wisest- Well I'm glad you told me just don't tell me in front of the soldiers next time.

-Julie- O.k. my Wisest I'll try to remember next time.

-Wisest- Well see that you do any way what's wrong with Amethyst this time.

-Julie- Well actually my Wisest Amethyst did not tell JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky what the problem is but according to them she really does need your help.

-Wisest- Oh every earth day it's the same thing. It's always disaster this or crises that my job just isn't easy any more is it.

-Julie- Ah my Wisest Amethyst doesn't call us that often.

-Wisest- That's beside the point Julie the point is that I wish that the control brains had never made that stupid law concerning Mixes and their parent. I mean Amethyst is our future queen and yet she's being raised by one of the most incompetent Irkens I have ever met it's just ridicules.

-Julie- A my Wisest Zim doesn't do that bad of a job raising Amethyst.

-Wisest- Well I guess you're right for once Julie, Zim does have his moments but I still say Amethyst would be a lot better off under my supervision. Oh well I can't do a thing about it. So Julie gather up JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky and lets get this over with.

-Julie- (she salutes) Yes my Wisest. (she heads for the curtains and is about to go when she turns and faces the Wisest) Oh and by the way my Wisest about JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky...

-Wisest- Julie we don't have time for this just go get them.

-Julie- Fine but I'm not dropping this. (She leaves to go get them)

Setting 4 back on The Destroyer

The Wisest, Julie, JoeMerl, and Invader Kathy Starsky walk into this room one The Destroyer it looks a lot like that room in the Massive we saw in the episode of Invader Zim called Germs. The Wisest sits on the couch.

-Wisest- O.k. JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky patch those two throw so we can get this over with.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they salute) Yes our Wisest.

-JoeMerl- I wanna press the button.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No I'm going to push it...

-Wisest- Soldiers we don't have time for this you can both push the button just patch them throw already.

-JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky- (they salute) Yes our Wisest. (they both push this big button and then Zim and Amethyst appear on the screen)

-Wisest- Yes what is it now you two?

-Zim- (He and Amethyst salute) Ma'am we apologies for interrupting but...

-Wisest- That's great Zim but I think I might want to here this story from Amethyst point of view since she's the one that desperately needs my help.

-Zim- Hey no one interrupts the...

-Amethyst- It's ok dad I've got this.

-Zim- Fine.

-Amethyst- O.k. my Wisest first of all we apologies for interrupting but earlier tonight while me and Kierra were practicing with my powers. Which I was doing great by the way thank you so much for sending over Kierra she has been a big help.

-Wisest- You're welcome Amethyst but you're getting off subject again.

-Amethyst- Woops sorry my Wisest I seem to do that a lot especially when I'm stressed any way towards the end of the training I could not use my powers and I still can't use my powers. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME MY WISEST?

-Wisest- Calm down Amethyst do you need to take a chill pill?

-Zim- That's what I told her.

-Amethyst- Why does everyone think I need to take those stupid pills?

-Wisest- Amethyst just do as you're told so we can get this over with.

-Amethyst- Fine Kierra get me the pills from my room.

-Kierra- (she was in the room with Amethyst and Zim and she salutes) Yes Master. (Kierra runs off and returns with this pill dispenser that looks like one of those miny m&m things but it has a Utopian symbol on it. You see since Utopian and Mixes' powers are centered around their emotions when ever they over stress they always take these pills they look like life savers you can either bit them or you can suck on them but they will calm you down but sucking on them will help you calm down longer. Amethyst's are cherry flavored because that is my favorite flavor and they have to be specially made for each Utopian or Mix.) Here you go Master. (she gives Amethyst the pill battle)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (she takes one out and begins to suck on it and turns back to the Wisest) O.k. I feel a little better now.

-Wisest- See what happens when you listen to your elders Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yes my Wisest.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- Don't feel bad your highness me and JoeMerl here have to take those pills almost everyday that is until some one lost mine and his.

-JoeMerl- I did not loose ours you did.

-Invader Kathy Starsky- No I didn't...

-Wisest- Oh man I can't take this any more. Julie take those two out of here I have to talk to Zim and Amethyst alone.

-Julie- With pleaser my Wisest. Come on you two. (she starts pushing them out of the room) How you two managed to make top ranking scores on your piloting test I'll never know. (she gets them out of the room)

-Amethyst- What is up with those two?

-Wisest- Oh they're just knew recruits. They really are very smart they just won't quit fighting with eachother. I told the control brains they weren't ready (she groans) Any way Amethyst about your inability to use your powers it is completely normal it just means that you're crossing the threshold.

-Amethyst- Oh what a relief I thought it was something really serious... Wait what does that even mean?

-Wisest- (she groans) Allow me to explain every Utopian or Mix goes throw a point in their lives when they gain two new powers in the morning. It happens at random and how often it happens depends on your future power level. And considering how high your's was it will probably happen to you a lot. By the way we're still trying to fix the machine.

-Amethyst- (she laughs acwardly) Ha-ha yeah sorry about that my Wisest I didn't mean to break it.

-Wisest- It's ok Amethyst it's not your fault.

-Amethyst- O.k. so let me try and get this strait you mean to tell me that I'm going to get two new powers tomorrow. Cool but why aren't my old ones working?

-Wisest- Because they need time to recharge and make room for the new ones. Now listen to me Amethyst and this is very important I need you to go to bed right away and make sure you get a full 8 hour sleep our else something terrible will happen.

-Amethyst- Like what?

-Wisest- Well for one thing you won't be able to control your powers when you get over emotional.

-Amethyst- You mean I won't be able to control my powers if I act the same way I act every day I'm on this filthy planet?

-Wisest- Exactly and if that happens you'll have to take those pills to sustain your powers.

-Amethyst- But you said they were in short surprise.

-Wisest- I did say that and they are but if worse comes to worse there's always plane B, but I'm hoping that a certain little some one will uphold his duties as your father and not let anything bad happen. Zim can I count on you?

-Zim- Very well your Wisestness Amethyst will not be woken up early tomorrow (They salute) Well Invader Zim and Amethyst signing off. (Zim cuts the transmission)

-Wisest- (she groans) I don't know what worse those two or the two twin terrors they really know how to get underneath my skin. (then Julie comes back into the room) A Julie good I could use some good news right now did you take care of the two twin terrors?

-Julie- (she salutes) Yes my Wisest I gave them each an individual job on opposite sides of the ship.

-Wisest- Good thinking Julie, I'll have to remember to talk to the control brains about those two later on.

-Julie- Oh thank you my Wisest because I don't think I can take another earth day with those two together. Any way my Wisest I could not help but over hear some of your conversation with Zim and Amethyst and do you really think it was wise to trust Zim with something this important. I mean what if Amethyst really does get woken up early you know how over emotional she can be.

-Wisest- Don't worry Julie I think we can trust Zim on this one and even if we can't you know what is ready isn't it?

-Julie- Yeah it's ready my Wisest but you know how bad it is with teleporting.

-Wisest- That's why we have to hope that every thing will be alright. Now come on Julie we'd better head over to the equipment hall before the invaders get suspicious.

-Julie-(She salute) Yes my Wisest.

Setting 5 back in Zim's base

We go back to Zim's base and by the way Amethyst and Zim and Kierra are in that room where Zim was talking to the tallest in Abducted.

-Zim- O.k. Amethyst you herd the Wisest so off to bed with you.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad. It's a good thing I've already eaten and that we started the training early tonight. So despite the fact that the filthy humans make us get up so early just so we can go to stupid Skool I should still be able to get the full 8 hours of sleep. Man I hate the fact that the filthy human make us go to stupid Skool so early it's just not fair.

-Zim- I know you hate that fact Amethyst I hate it too because I'm always working on my most ingenious plans whenever that filthy earth bus vehicle thing comes to pick us up. But we can worry about the human's stupidity later for now I want you in bed.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad come on Kierra.

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes Master. (they leave)

-Zim- (he grabs the same communicator from Abducted and calls for Gir) GIR GET IN HERE!!!

-Gir- (he comes throw that same machine he did in Abducted and he is not in his doggy suits he stands and salutes in duty mode.) Yes my Master.

-Zim- Pay attention Gir tonight is a very important night for Amethyst and I don't want you waking her up early like you do almost every morning. Do you understand me Gir?

-Gir- (he takes out this little round rubber Rudolph toy that was inside his head he holds it up to Zim) Look Master I've got a brand new rubber toy. I is gonna call him Roody. Look his nose blinks when you squeeze him and he squeaks too. (Gir squeezes the toy and sure enough it does that very thing) YEAH!!! (he puts it up close to Zim)

-Zim- GIR GET THAT FILTHY EARTH TOY AWAY FORM ME I DO NOT WISH TO LOOK APONE IT!!!

-Gir- Aw but he likes you.

-Zim- GIR I SAID GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!

-Gir- Okey-Dokey. Fly away Roody be free. (Gir throw Roody to the side and he pointed to Roody) Look Master he flew. YEAH!!!

-Zim- Gir I don't have the time nor the patients to deal with your stupidity tonight. Just don't wake Amethyst up early tomorrow do you understand me Gir?

-Gir- (He salutes in duty mode) Yes sir.

-Zim- Good know I've got lots of work to do so go play with your new filthy earth toy or whatever it is you do at night just don't bother me or wake Amethyst up early tomorrow. DO YOU UNDETSTAND ME GIR?!?!?!

-Gir- (He salutes in duty mode) Yes sir. (he runs off to Roody and picks him up) Come on Roody lets go play (Gir runs off and we fallow him to the kitchen part of the base.) O.k. Roody for your first incision into the rubber toy clan you get to help me change the calendar. YEAH!!! (Gir and Roody change the calendar in other words Gir pulls off the old day on the calendar using Roody's foot and his own hand. The next calendar date reads "December 19" and then in little pink scribble letters it reads "Only 6 more days till Christmas Yeah!!!") Yeah I can't wait till tomorrow Roody. YEAH!!!

-Me- Duh Duh Duh!!! Oh no Gir is acting even weirder then usual and invaderzimfannumber1 is making you guys wait for the next chapter Mahahahahahahahahah!!! Ok that's enough of that now on to the disclaimers I do not own Invader Zim or that song from the beginning I do how ever own all the new characters and planets in this episode except for Vosgaria no that is from JoeMerl's episode of Invader Zim called Dib and the Pits. And by the way speaking of JoeMerl I hope you, Invader Kathy Starsky, SingSong2020, Chaos of the asylum, and 91cookieluvahh59 liked your characters that is my Christmas present to you guys. Any way until next chapter send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for the next chapter "Horrible Christmas Cheer" until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	2. Horrible Christmas Cheer

-Me- Yeah!!!! Next chapter Yeah!!! I do no own Invader Zim or any of these songs but I do own all of the newest characters in here and…

-My sister- Hey sis are you doing some more of that stupid Invader Zim stuff.

-Me- As a matter a fact I am sis and it's not stupid.

-My sister- Yes it is any way it's snowing.

-Me- WHAT!?!?! (I run to the door and there is snow really and truly) This is great maybe we'll get out of Skool tomorrow. Then **with our hats on our heads to keep out the chill. We will slide on our sleds down the side of the hill. What fun we'll have when the cold winds blow. IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW.**

-My sister- Yeah because **When the cold weather comes and there's ice on the pond. We will slide we will glide throw the trees and beyond. So take my hand and away we'll go. IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW. **

-Me- I'll throw snow balls and have a really fun time.

-My sister- That may be fun for you but not for me because you don't play fair so instead lets build a snow man and crown him "Old King Cool"

-My Mom- Or better yet lets go skiing and fly down the hill as fast as we can go.

-Me- But mom we don't know how to ski and beside all of the neighbors will stair at you as you scream "Look out below" but whatever we do lets do it in the snow because **When the whole world is bright like a beautiful dream. When snow flakes take flight and icicles gleam. Then come with me and away we'll go. IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW. **Hey sis.

-My sister- What? (I throw a newly made snow ball at her) Hey I'll get you for that.

-Me- No you won't because **When the cold weather comes and there's ice on the pond. We will slide we will glide throw the trees and beyond. So take my hand and away we'll go. IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO IN THE SNOW!!!!!**

-My sister- Whatever just finish typing up your stupid stuff.

-Me- I will and it's not stupid.

-My sister- Whatever.

-Me- Sorry fanfiction people I got distracted any way on with the next chapter. I really do love to sing YEAH SINGING!!!

Horrible Christmas Cheer

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst and Kierra are sleeping soundly in Amethyst's room. Amethyst sleeps close to the door side of the bed and Kierra sleeps on the wall side of the bed. Amethyst has her pjs on and she is not in her disguise and neither is Kierra. Amethyst is wearing her face mask and they are both under the covers. Amethyst's I-pod is already in her Pak along with her head set. You see instead of having her i-pod wake her up as usual today Amethyst has a timer that looks like a normal alarm clock it sits on her counter and it says 5 minutes left. Then who should come into the room but Gir in his elf/doggy suit from the Christmas episode of Invader Zim he has Roody in his hand. He pulls Amethyst's sheets on to the ground but they still do not wake up. He whispers.

-Gir- Little Master, Kierra Buddy it's time to get up. Hmm they is sleeping really good like Roody this must of been what Master meant. What's that Roody you wanna play with the pretty button. Me too! You read my mind. YEAH!!! (Gir walked over and pressed Amethyst's disguise machine button with Roody's hand. Then the disguise machine clamp on to Amethyst and Kierra. It came off to reveal them both in their normal disguises Amethyst in her Skool disguise her face mask is gone and Kierra in her cat suit. The two of them sit up strait and rub their eyes. When they open them they find Gir now at the foot of the bed he screams.) MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS LITTLE MASTER AND KIERRA BUDDY!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWAKE NOW OUR PLAN WORKED ROODY!!! YEAH!!!!

-Amethyst- (she says her lines very tiered like and begins to get out of bed.) Gir what are you doing in my room? Why did you push my disguise machine button? What are you wearing? What time is it? (she looks at her clock and at the sight of the time remaining she panics. She picks it up and shakes it.) Oh no this can't be right. (She throws the clock to the side and turns to Kierra) Kierra how long have we been asleep?

-Kierra- (she sands and salutes) We've been asleep for precisely 7 hours and 55 minutes Master.

-Amethyst- Oh no. (She turns to Gir) GIR WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP? IT HASN'T BEEN 8 HOURS YET AND... (Then all of a sudden she starts running out of control out the door and throw out the base. In other words her super-speed is the first power to go out of control.) WHOA!!! KIERRA HELP!!!!

-Gir- WeeHoo look at Little Master go Kierra Buddy she look like she's having a lot of fun. Yeah!!!!

-Kierra- (she runs to where Gir was she is really mad) GIR MY MASTER IS NOT HAVING FUN WHAT POSSIBLY POSSED YOU TO PUSH THAT BUTTON?!?!?!?!

-Gir- YEAH!!! (he kissed Kierra on the lips)

-Kierra- Uwa...(she wiped of the kiss) Why did you just kiss me Gir?

-Gir- Because you is under the mistletoe Kierra Buddy. (he pointed up toward Amethyst's sealing)

-Kierra- What? (she looked up where he was pointing and sure enough there was mistletoe up there) How did that get up there?

-Gir- I don't know. Do you want another kiss Kierra Buddy?

-Kierra- No I don't want another kiss Gir I HAVE TO GO HELP MY MASTER!!!!! (she grabs Amethyst's chill pills that where on her counter and runs off after her)

Setting 2 Zim's Kitchen

Zim is in his kitchen eating Irken Licky Sticks in his disguise sitting at the table and reading the human paper. When all of a sudden Amethyst literally shoots out of the trash can using her super speed like crazy and defying gravity even running on the sealing like crazy. Zim stands up and points at Amethyst as she continues to run.

-Zim- AMETHYST WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS EARLY. (he looks at his watch on his grist) IT HASN'T BEEN 8 HOURS YET AND WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND THE BASE LIKE CRAZY?!?!?!?!

-Amethyst- (At this point she is in the living room part of the base trying to keep from running out of the base) Sorry Dad. Kierra where are my pills?

-Kierra- (she appears in the room after using the elevator under the table that Zim used in Nano Zim) Here you go Master catch (she throws the pill bottle to Amethyst and she catches it)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (she begins to suck on one and her legs slow down and she stops right in front of the coach.) Finally I've stopped. (she clasps onto the coach she is really tired. )

-Zim- (He runs up to her) AMETHYST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE EXSPLAIN TO ZIM?!?!?!?!

-Amethyst- Kierra why don't you explain to my father what happened this morning I need time for my squeedledyspooch to readjust. I mean I've never run that fast before. (She sticks her tong out of her mouth she lock really really tiered well how would you feel if you defied gravity)

-Kierra- (Zim turned to Kierra who was right next to him and she turned to him) Well your stupid robot woke me and my Master up early again.

-Zim- WHAT!?!?!? GIR!!!!!!

-Gir- (he comes into the room as happy as can be) Merry almost Christmas my happy little family. Me and Roody is gonna sing now. **We wish you a Merry Jiggly. We Wish you a Merry Jiggly. We wish you...**

-Zim- (he, Amethyst, and Kierra are both putting their hands where their ears are supposed to be) NO GIR STOP THAT HIDEOUS RACKET!!! (he puts his hands down and points at Gir with pure anger in his eyes) DO YOU REMEBER WHAT I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?

-Gir- Wait don't tell me I know this one. (he thinks real hard I mean really really really hard) Oh yeah it was something about** with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight. **

-Zim- NO GIR THAT IS NOT EVEN REMOTLY SIMILAR TO WHAT I SAID LAST I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE AMETHYST UP EARLY AND NOW LOOK AT HER SHE CAN BARLY CONTROL HER POWERS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!

-Gir- Yeah me and Roody is gonna go get the Christmas decorations from my room now. Yeah!!!! (he runs off)

-Kierra- (she runs after him) Wait Gir get back here. According to the S.I.R. unit code you're supposed to listen to your Master not run off an idiot.

-Amethyst- (she stands up now off the coach and yell) GIR KIERRA COME BACK WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!!

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she turns to Zim) How can I calm down Dad this day could not possibly get any worse. I can't control my powers, the Skool bus will be here any minute, Gir keeps talking to this stupid filthy earth toy, which is not unnatural for Gir but still. And on top of all that Gir keeps talking about stupid Christmas. Man I've had enough of this stupid earth holiday Mr. Elliot won't shut up about it, my boss at the pub won't quit making me sing stupid Christmas carols, some of them I like but most of them are just weird. (she signs) O.k. maybe I'm being a little over dramatic this holiday is not that bad I love the idea of giving gifts to the people you love but all this happiness and joy that the filthy humans are expressing is getting on my last nerve. Man Dad how did you survive Christmas last year it must of been horrible for you?

-Zim-Oh it was Amethyst I was this close to beaming all of the filthy humans to the tallest as slaves last year but the Santa suit malfunctioned and started filling me with hideous jolly feeling and it's an experience that I never want to go throw EVER EVER AGAIN!!!!

-Amethyst- Oh that does sound terrible wait a minute I just remeber something Mr. Elliot said that this was the last day of Skool before Christmas break and that instead of having recess before or after lunch like normal we would be having an annual Christmas gift exchange assembly after lunch and that during class today we would be doing all sorts of fun Christmas activities... Oh my Irk how am I supposed to remain clam with all of the filthy humans talking about how much they love this weird earth holiday this is so unfair. What are we going to do Dad?

-Zim- Do not worry Amethyst. We will be fine we will just have to take an Earth sick day and call the Wisest to obtain whatever it was she was talking about last night.

-Amethyst- You're right Dad we will be fine just as long as we don't have to go to Skool today.

-Robot Mom- (she and the Robot Dad appear in the room from what seems like no where) Hello sweet hearts are you two ready for Skool?

-Zim- Robo-parents what are you two doing out of the closet. GET BACK IN THERE!!!

-Robot Dad- Now Son that's no way to talk to your parents. (he picks up Amethyst and Zim by the caller of their outfits lifting them high in the air) Now come on you two the Skool bus is already outside.

-Zim- (he struggles in the robot dad's grip) Wait Rob-Dad what are you doing I will not tolerate such insubordination. I ORDER YOU TO RELEASH YOUR MASTERS AT ONCE!!!

-Robot Dad- Now son quit complaining you have to get an education one of these days. Honey would you be a deer and get the door for me.

-Robot Mom- Sure thing honey. (she opens the door and the Robot dad begins to take Amethyst and Zim out the door)

-Zim- (he continues to struggle in the robot dad's grip their still in the house) NO WAIT ROBO-PARENTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS MADNESS!!!!

-Amethyst- (she struggles too) Dad what's going on here I thought you said you fix the robot parents.

-Zim- I did.

-Robot Parents- And Merry almost Christmas sweet hearts.

-Zim and Amethyst- (they yell as the Robot Dad takes them out of the house) GIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!

We black out and reopen with Amethyst and Zim being throw onto the Skool bus by the robot dad. The doors close and instantly Zim and Amethyst begin banging on the doors in a panic.

-Zim and Amethyst- NO MOM, DAD WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO SKOOL TODAY WE'RE TOO SICK!!!

-Robot Parents- (they wave as the bus starts to leave) Have a good day at Skool kids. (they go back into the house)

-Zim and Amethyst- (they continue to bang on the doors) NNNOOO!!!

-Bus Driver- You two quit hitting my door like weird un-nomoral freaks unleash you want to spend the remainder of this bus ride on the ruff of the bus.

-Zim- (he and Amethyst turn to the bus driver and then look at each other then Zim faces the bus driver) A no that won't be necessary bus slave me and my little sister shall be sitting inside this filthy earth bus thing just like any other normal filthy earth child because we are completely normal filthy earth children. Come on Amethyst.

-Amethyst- O.k. Bro. (they take a seat at the back of the bus some of the humans stair at them for a while then they go back to their conversation. Then Amethyst's communicator comes out of her Pak and Kierra is on the other line.)

-Kierra- Master where did you go? Please don't tell me you're actually attempting to go to Skool. You can't possibly be serious Master. You can't go in your condition. Do you want me to come and get you Master?

-Amethyst- No Kierra I'll be fine you just stay there with Gir.

-Kierra- NO MASTER PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE WITH HIM. HE'S ACTTING EVEN WEIRDER THEN USUAL.

-Gir- Come on Kierra Buddy we have to get dressed to go to the mall. So we can go do what me and Master did last year. I had so much fun I got to tell this big, fat, squishy, red, man what I wanted for Christmas and he screamed for joy. You get to be Master this year. Yeah!!!

-Kierra- HELP ME!!!

-Amethyst- Calm down Kierra just stay there and do what you normally do when Gir acts weird and that's an order Kierra.

-Kierra- O.k. Master good luck. (Kierra hangs up and Amethyst's communicator goes back into her Pak)

-Zim- I'm glad to see that you've finally calm down Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh that was just a façade for Kierra's sake Zim. I'm really on the edge of my seat here. We're just lucky that I'm not done sucking on you know what or else something terrible would be happening right now. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ZIM!?!?!?!?!?!?

-Zim- Do not worry Amethyst we will be fine. I'll just have to call you know who at the viale earth Skool building and you'll just have to learn to ignore the filthy human's stupidity.

-Amethyst- Alright Bro I guess you're right.

-Zim- OF COURSE I'M RIGHT FOR I AM ZIM AND ZIM IS ALWAYS RIGHT. HA-HA!!!!

-Bus Driver- Ok kids you don't have to go home but you have to get off my bus right now. I have to go get the Middle Skool kids and they're even worse then you. Man I hate my job. (all the kids get off the bus and run into the Skool just as Amethyst and Zim enter the Skool Dib and Gaz walk up to the Skool well actually I should say a mangled Dib and Gaz walk up and Gaz is playing her new Game Slave 3 remember I said it would come out in December.)

-Dib- (he is rubbing a wound on his forehead) Wow Gaz you didn't have to beat me up that hard.

-Gaz- Be quiet Dib I don't want to here your moth you made us miss the bus again just so you could get your stupid paranormal equipment.

-Dib- I had to be ready for this day Gaz. I mean this is the last day of Skool before Christmas break and I just know that Zim and Amethyst are going to be up to something evil. You remember how close Zim was to taking over the earth last year I just can't let...

-Gaz- That's great Dib just don't make us miss the bus again or not only will I hit you a thousands times with the neighbor's chain saw's handle again but I will also use Dad's laser gun on you.

-Dib- But Gaz don't you think shooting me with Dad's laser gun would be a tad extreme?

-Gaz- I didn't say I was going to shoot you with it Dib. No that wouldn't be as much fun for me, instead I would beat you to a pulp with it. Do you get me Dib?

-Dib-(At this point their in front of Dib's classroom he gulps) Yeah I get you Gaz. I'll see you at lunch.

-Gaz- Whatever. (Dib goes into his class room and Gaz heads for her's. She takes her normal seat and continues to play her game hiding it under her desk so Mr. Elliot doesn't see. All of the other students are in the class room including Amethyst who looks even more worried then usual not that Gaz cares.)

-Mr. Elliot- (he comes into the room with a big smile on his face and a Santa hat on his head) Hi kids it's so good to see all of your smiling faces on this wonderful Skool morning. As you all know after lunch today we will be having our annual Christmas Gift Exchange Assembly and I hope you all brought a special gift for a special some one. O.k. kids lets get started with today's lesson. First off when I call your name you will come up here and tell the class what you asked Santa for this year. (he takes out a list of his students) O.k. first up we have Meep. So get up here you little scamp.

-Donutte- (Donutte is a student in Gaz's class. He raises his hand)

-Mr. Elliot- Yes Donutte?

-Donutte- A Mr. Elliot Meep in not here today. He's still out sick.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh that poor boy he seems to always get sick whenever we're doing something really fun and existing. I was hoping that the "get well soon cards" we sent him on Wednesday would make him feel better. Oh well Donutte why don't you go first since you where so nice to tell me that Meep is still out sick.

-Donutte- O.k. Mr. Elliot. (he stands up and walks to the front of the class with a piece of paper in his hand. He reads it.) **Dear Santa I've been good I've done everything a good kid should. So here's just a little list don't think there's anything I've miss. **(he continues and we go over to Amethyst who is talking to herself yes I know she does that a lot but so do I and I based her character off of me and if you ask me sometimes yourself is your only true friend)

-Amethyst- Oh great as if trying to remain calm wasn't hard enough. Now I have to listen to these filthy earth children recite what they ask the fat man for Christmas. And worst of all this filthy human is speaking in rhymes. Oh well maybe I can drown out his stupidity with some real music. (she takes out her head set and i-pod from her Pak and begins to listen to her music.)

-Mr. Elliot- A Amethyst you can't really listen to your music in class I'll have to confiscate that. (he grabs Amethyst head set having walked up to her seat)

-Amethyst- NO MR. ELLIOT GIVE THAT BACK!!!!

-Mr. Elliot- A Amethyst are you ok your eyes are blinking constantly do I need to take you to the nurse's office?

-Amethyst- What? Ah!! Oh no. (she realizes that her x-ray vision is now acting up so thinking quickly she turned away from Mr. Elliot and too the pills from her pocket and ate one really quickly because she is really scared and her eyes go back to normal and stop blinking constantly she has control again for now. She turns to Mr. Elliot and says) A no Mr. Elliot that won't be necessary. I'm fine see. I just really wanted my music back I was listening to uhh.... CHRISTMAS SONGS!!! Yes that it.

-Mr. Elliot- That's quit alright Amethyst I completely understand. (he turns his back and heads back to his desk)

-Amethyst- Shoo!!! (she brushed the sweet off of her head and a claw came out of her Pak and took the pill dispenser)

-Mr. Elliot- (he puts Amethyst's music in his desk and turns to Donutte) Thank you very much Donutte for you little rhyme but it looks like Amethyst wants us to skip to the really fun part of today's lesson if you don't mind.

-Donutte- Don't worry Mr. Elliot we wanted to skip to that part of the lesson any way. Am I right everybody.

-Kids- Yeah!!! Woohoo!!! (all of the kids start to get all excited as Donutte takes his seat and he is excited too.)

-Amethyst- (she looks at her fellow class mates display with a question look on her face she has no idea what is going on. All the kids are freaking out they are all so happy the only one that is acting normal is Gaz but even what she does is new. She takes out some cotton balls and puts them in her ears and continues to play her game. She raises her hand.) A Mr. Elliot I don't understand did I do something wrong?

-Francine-(the girl that sits next to Amethyst I did not make her up there is actually a girl named Francine in Gaz's class same thing goes for Donutte) No Amethyst you did nothing wrong in fact you did the best thing in the world.

-Amethyst- What are you talking about filthy Francine human. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!

-Mr. Elliot- Oh Amethyst no need to worry since you're new here I'll explain. Every year on the last day of Skool before Christmas break we always do two fun activities in my class. First we tell everyone what we want from Santa this year then we sing Christmas songs but it looks like everyone would rather sing Christmas carols all day. So we'll skip to that part of the lesson just for this year. Now what Christmas carol should we sing first class.

-Francine- (she raises her hand) Oh Mr. Elliot can we sing Jingly bells?

-Mr. Elliot- Sure thing Francine kids.

-The Kids and Mr Elliot**- Jingly Jingly bells Jingly Jingly bell Jingly all the way Hey!**

-Amethyst- No not the Jingly Bells that's got to be the worse song I've ever heard. (she puts her hands on her head where her ears where supposed to be desperately wanting to grab her antenna to block out the hideous singing. Then all of a sudden her arms phased right throw her head. Luckily for her the humans where too busy sing to notice but she did. She screamed a little) Ah!!! (she looked at her hands. They began to go transparent then hard in other words they went from hard to phasing throw like crazy. Thinking quickly she made the claw come out of her Pak and it gave her one of her pills and she began to suck on it and as soon as she did that her hands went back to normal. She looked at the humans and they where still singing. She put her shoulder on her desk and put her chin in the palm of her hand and signed. ) I hope Zim is having better luck then I am.

Setting 2 Mrs. Bitter's classroom.

-Mrs. Bitters- And that class is the story of the first real Christmas. Chirstmas ba-humbug this pointless holiday has really gone down hill it used to be a holiday worth celibrating before it became an idiotic cameral ploit that's one perpose is to get dumb naive children like you to believe in stupid little fantasies that will never come true. And... (Zim raises his hand) Yes Zim?

-Zim- Mrs. Bitters I have a mighty need to use restroom.

-Mrs. Bitter- O.k. but don't take three hours like you did last year. (Zim leaves and we turn our attention to Dib who is talking out load to himself as usual)

-Dib- Hmm.. I don't trust Zim for a minute last time he went to the bathroom during class that whole room with a moose thing resulted. I still wonder if I really should of saved all of those horrible kids after all they did give me a wedge and..

-Mrs. Bitter- Dib stop talking out load to yourself unless you have something to share with the class.

-Dib- What? Oh yeah actually Mrs. Bitter I was just wondering if I could go to the bathroom too?

-Mrs. Bitter- Fine I'm tried of looking at you any way. So just leave. (she points to the door and Dib leaves)

-Dib- (he runs to the boys bathroom and tries to open the door but it will not open. He takes a closer look at the door and discovers something) Since when has the boy's bathroom door been sealed shut with what looks like laser? HUH ZIM!!! You won't get away with whatever it is you're up to Zim. I will stop you. I new it was a good idea to bring all of my paranormal equipment with me today because now I can use them to stop your evil plan whatever it is. But first I'd better find something I can us to stand on. So I can spy on you throw that window and then I need to stop talking out load to myself. (he groan and walks over to an empty class room that was close to the boy's bathroom. He takes one of the chairs and pushes it up to the door and stands on the chair. He takes out this listening devise and attaches it to the door then puts on these headphones. When he looks into the bathroom he can see Zim passing back and forth waiting for the static to come off of this big alien screen that Zim had placed over the mirrors. And Zim is out of his disguise.)

-Zim- Hurry it up I don't have the time for this.

-Wisest- (her image appears on the screen) Zim you'd better be calling me with good new like what new powers does Amethyst have?

-Zim- Well there were some slit casualties with her powers this morning.

-Wisest- WHAT?!?!?!? Zim don't tell me you let her get woken up early. ZIM I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THIS HAPPEN YOU IDIOT!!!

-Zim- HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT GIR WOKE HER UP EARLY!!!!

-Wisest- Well there's no surprise there but this does not change the fact that we're now in big big very big trouble Zim. I hope you do realize that now Amethyst can no longer control her powers when she gets over emotional and you know how she is. DO YOU WANT YOUR "MISSION" TO BE RUINED AND OUR FUTURE QUEEN TO BE IN THE HANDS OF THE HUMANS?!?!?!?!!?!?

-Dib- Amethyst can't control her powers and Zim's mission could be ruined. THIS IS GREAT!!!!

-The Hall Monitor- (the hall monitor from Dark Harvest is standing behind Dib.) Hey kid where's your hall pass?

-Dib- What? (he turns to the hall monitor) A Mrs. Bitters didn't give me a hall pass.

-The Hall Monitor- A likely story. Come on kid I'll have to take you to the principal's office. (he grab Dib's hand and began to pull him off of the chair)

-Dib- No wait there's an evil alien monster in this bathroom if you'll just get this door open you can see the true and...

-The Hall Monitor- Stop it right now kid I don't want to hear any of that stupid nonsense today. Now come on. (he gets Dib off of the chair and begins to pull him to the principal's office.)

-Dib- No wait can't we talk about this some other time. THIS IS INSANE!!!! (we go back to Zim and the Wisest who had herd some of what happened outside)

-Wisest- What was that?

-Zim- I have a pretty good idea which is exactly why we need to stop arguing and give to Zim whatever it was you were talking about last night.

-Wisest- You're right for once Zim this is no time for us to be arguing. I'll need you to report to Utopia right away. So I can give you the technology that will solve all our problems.

-Zim- What but why can't you just teleport this mysterious form of technology to Zim?

-Wisest- Because this piece of technology that I'm about to give you Zim, is very advance and it can not simply be teleported and quit asking stupid questions and just get over here. RIGHT NOW ZIM!!!

-Zim- Fine your Wisestness I will be over there as soon as I can until then (he salutes) this is Invader Zim signing off. (he cuts the transmission by pushing a button on the screen and then the TV becomes very small. Small enough to fit in the palm of your hand even though it used to be very big. He picks it up and a claw comes out of his Pak and grab the communicator and puts it in his Pak for safe keeping. Then Zim began to put his disguise back on as he began to talk to himself) This is ridiculous what else could possibly go wrong?

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- Don't worry kid I'll have this door open soon.

-Zim- (at this point Zim has his disguise back on) OH GREAT!!!

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- 1... 2... 3... (he burst throw the door using one of those thing that Timmy's dad used in the cyber chase episode of fairly odd parent Poonchy was with him and he looked like he really needed to go)

-Poonchy- (he is a student at the Skool. He gets Brian's desk after Brian is re-assigned to 'the underground classroom' when Ms. Bitters gets sick of him. Poonchy is also referred to as 'Poonchy: Drinker of Hate' and in one un-produced script he would have been framed by Zim to make Dib think he (Poonchy) was the leader of the Irken Invasion.) Oh thank you Mr. Security Officer. Out of my way nature calls. (he runs pasted Zim to the nearest stall and shuts the door)

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- Hey kid do you know why the door was sealed shut?

-Zim- I don't know what you're talking about filthy earth security drone now if you'll excuse me I have to go call my eh....

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- Your little brother.

-Zim- Yes he's eh...

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- Sick?

-Zim- Exactly he's very sick and I must go check on him like any other normal filthy earth human older brother would do.

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- SWEET DONKEY! Well don't let me keep you from it I am glad you did not leave him in your backpack like last time. I remember when my little brother got sick on the...

-Zim- Yes Yes that fascinating but I must get going my poor little brother awaits.

-Security Officer from ten minutes of Doom- Oh yes, well get going. (Zim leaves and the security officer wipes a tear from his eye) That boy makes me so prod.

-Me- For those of you that are wondering what just happened you need to read the unaired episode of Invader Zim called Ten Minutes of Doom. If my episodes ever became a reality that episode along with Day of the Spookies would happen after my return of the Stalker episode but you'll find out more about that in my next non-christmas episode. Any way incase you are wondering the snow thing is real but I did not really throw a snow ball at my sister yet. I hope I am out of Skool tomorrow any way leave plenty of review and be on the look out for the next chapter The Christmas Gift coming soon to a computer near you until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	3. The Christmas Gift

-Me- Well Fanfiction people this story is almost done but I am not done with Christmas in fact don't hold me to it but I think I may write some more Christmas themed episode telling what my characters did on Christmas Eve and what they did on Christmas Day all told from their point of view or they may be in script form mate I don't know yet. I may or not do this I'm still not entirely sure but if I do one thing is for sure they won't be released till after Christmas because I am so busy right now and these ideas are still in the planning stage this also means that I won't be releasing my other future episodes on time but I will release them. Man if I'm working this hard I can only image how hard the elves and reindeer up at the North Pole are working I hope Santa at least gives them a break.

Side Setting the North Pole Santa's Work Shop.

The elves are working very hard on toys when one of them picks up a phone and calls Santa.

-Random Elf- **Mr. Clause we know we have to hustle but we have work so hard so long. May we please take a break from all this bustle and sack it to this funk song **(Santa say ok and the elves start dancing.) **It's a Merry Christmas rhyme and it got here just in time. **

-All the elves-**Hip Hop Noel complete with a beat that our feet can groove to Non-Stop Hip Hop Noel Hip Hop Noel We're here with a cheer let the sprit move you Oh we groove so well Hip Hop Noel.**

**-**Reindeer- (the reindeer come into the work shop) **Pretty soon we must be strong and steady to pull you on the sleigh all night. Dancing now sure would help us to get ready it's gonna be a long long flight. We'll get down and make it quick then be back with you Saint Nick.**

**-**The Elves and the Reindeer- **Hip Hop Noel complete with a beat that our feet can groove to Non-Stop Hip Hop Noel Hip Hop Noel We're here with a cheer let the sprit move you. Oh we groove so well Hip Hop Noel.**

-That same random Elf- (she picks up the phone again.) **Thank you Santa you have made us happy. We'll return to work now and we'll make it snappy. **

**-**The Elves and the Reindeer- **Hip Hop Noel complete with a beat that our feet can groove to Non-Stop Hip Hop Noel Hip Hop Noel We're here with a cheer let the sprit move you Oh we groove so well Hip Hop Noel. Hip Hop Noel complete with a beat that our feet can groove to Non-Stop Hip Hop Noel Hip Hop Noel We're here with a cheer let the sprit move you Oh we groove so well Hip Hop Noel. Hip Hop Noel. Just can't stop Hip Hop Noel. Non-Stop Hip Hop Noel.** (they go back to work)

**-**Me- Well I'm glad to know that Santa gives his elves and reindeers a break once in a while but just like them I must return to work so on with the next chapter and one more thing I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs in this episode but I do own all the newest characters in here. Enjoy!!!

The Christmas Gift

Setting 1 Zim's house

Gir is back in his elf/doggy suit he is standing on a latter that is right next to the door in other words it is not blocking the entrance. Gir is putting Christmas piggy decorations on the ruff. Roody is on his head. And Minimoose is with him and he is disguised as an airplane and he has a box full of decorations on his head.

-Gir- **Deck the halls with boughs of holly ****  
****Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la****  
****'Tis the season to be jolly****  
****Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la****  
****Don we now our gay apparel.****  
****Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la****  
****Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.****  
****Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. **

-Kierra- (she runs outside wearing here cat suit and looks up at Gir and Minimoose) Gir, Minimoose what are you two doing up there?

-Gir- Hi Kierra Buddy we is putting but Christmas decorations do wanna help us Kierra Buddy?

-Kierra- No Gir I don't want to help you two. First of all I applaude you and Minimoose for using a latter for once but you still made the stupid mistake of wearing the wrong disguises.

-Gir- I don't know what you just said Kierra Buddy do you know what she just said Minimoose?

-Minimoose- Meep

-Gir- What about you Roody.

-Kierra- Quit talking to that stupid inanimate object Gir it's not real.

-Gir- Shoo Kierra Buddy you'll hurt Roody's feelings.

-Kierra- He doesn't have feeling Gir because he's not alive.

-Gir- Aww Kierra Buddy quit being such a Scrooge and help us make the house look all prettyful.

-Kierra- First of all Gir that is not even a word and second of all Gir for the last time I'm not going to help you and Minimoose with the decorations.

-Gir- But Why?

-Kierra- Because we're dressed as a cat, an airplane, a dog I think and we should not be doing this the humans will get suspicious. I mean meow. Oh why do I bother. (then Kierra hearse some music coming from Gir.) What is that noise, Gir is that your communicator since when does it have a ringtone?

-Gir- Yeah more Christmas music. **Christmas, Christmas time is near ****  
****Time for toys and time for cheer ****  
****We've been good, but we can't last ****  
****Hurry Christmas, hurry fast ****  
****Want a plane that loops the loop ****  
****Me, I want a hula hoop ****  
****We can hardly stand the wait ****  
****Please Christmas, don't be late.**(the song continues in music form and Gir sings along in do di do form and Kierra completely loose it.)

-Kierra- WHY!?!?!?! Why was I cursed to live with such a stupid S.I.R unit I mean with all my advance programming and superior now how I shouldn't be cursed like this. (She begins to hit her head on the side of the house) SO WHY WHY WHY?!?!!?!?!

-Minimoose- (he flies down to where Kierra is and gives her a handkerchief don't ask me where he got it it's a cartoon and he still has the decoration box on his head.) Meep!

-Kierra- Thanks Minimoose (she wipes the tears from her eyes) at least some robots in this family are smart.

-Gir- Aww you two like each other.

-Kierra- What are you talking about Gir get down here. (she kicked the latter a little and then it fell back wards)

-Gir- WeeHoo. (he and the latter fell to the ground he pushed the latter off of him and then jumped up and said) Lets do that again.

-Kierra- (she groaned) Come on Gir lets go inside so we can answer your communicator in privet.

-Gir- You're right Kierra Buddy we have to go inside because it is almost time for the Angry Monkey Christmas Special Yeah come on Minimoose.

-Minimoose- Meep (he and Gir run in)

-Kierra- (she looks at them run in) Whatever. (she went in and closed the door.)

Setting 2 Inside Zim's house

Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose removed their disguises and sat on the couch well Gir and Kierra sat on the couch Minimoose just hovered over them.

-Kierra-(She turned to Gir) O.k. Gir let's see what your Master wants. So answer your communicator already because that music is starting to get on my last nerves.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (The communicator came out of Gir's head and projected Zim's image) HI!!!!

-Zim- Gir finally I need your help and it is of the utmost importance that you listen to Zim.

-Gir- (he had the TV remote in his hand) Yeah it's almost time for the Angry Monkey Christmas Special.

-Kierra- Oh give me that. (she snatches the remote away from Gir and throw it to the side then she turned to Zim) Tell your insane robot to quit acting so stupid if he can help it.

-Gir- Hey I is not stupid me and Roody woke you and Little Master up early this morning.

-Kierra- That's precisely why we're in trouble Gir, are you that stupid that you don't remember?

-Zim- GIR KIERRA STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO ZIM!!!!!! I need you two to bring that Voot Cruiser to the back of the Skool.

-Gir- Aw but I really wanted to watch the Angry Monkey Christmas Special. Waahh!!!

-Zim- GIR FORGET ABOUT YOUR FILTHY EARTH PROGRAM AND GET OVER HER AT ONCE AND THAT'S AN ORDER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME GIR?!?!?!?!?!

-Gir- (He salutes in duty mode) Yes sir. (he hangs up the communicator) I really wanted to watch the Angry Monkey Christmas Special but at least I get to drive the Voot Cruiser. YEAH!!!!

-Kierra- Oh no Gir you're not going to drive the Voot Cruiser since I'm the only qualified S.I.R. unit in this family I'm going to drive the Voot Cruiser.

-Gir- But I really wanted to drive the Voot Cruiser Waahhh!!!! (he begins to hit Kierra with Roody)

-Kierra- Gir quit hitting me with your stupid toy.

-Gir- No not until you let me drive the Voot Cruiser.. (he continued to hit Kierra)

-Kierra- (she thinks in her head) "Oh no he's not going to stop is he what would my Master do. Oh yeah she would tip him with something he wants and regrettably be nice about it" (then she said out load to Gir in a nice way) Come on Gir if you behave I'll set the television to record your Christmas program thing.

-Gir- (he stop) YEAH!!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH KIERRA BUDDY I GO GET THE REMOTE NOW. YEAH!!!! (he ran off and then came back with the remote in his hand) OK HERE YOU GO KIERRA BUDDY (he gave her the remote) NOW MAKE THE PRETTY LIGHT COME ON. YEAH!!!!

-Kierra- Yeah O.k. what channel is it on again?

-Gir- IT'S ON CHANNEL 8 WITH ALL THE OTHER GREAT KIDS SHOWS YEAH!!!

-Kierra- Whatever. (she pushed some buttons on the remote and then the record light came on) O.k. Gir it's set so lets get going and don't forget your doggy suit and I mean the non-weird one.

-Gir- (he salutes in duty mode) Yes Ma'am (back to normal) Come on Minimoose lets go flying **Up on the housetop reindeer pause****  
****Out jumps good old Santa Claus****  
****Down through the chimney with lots of toys****  
****All for the little ones, Christmas joys****  
****Ho, ho ho! Who wouldn't go? Ho, ho ho! Who wouldn't go?****  
****Up on the housetop, click, click, click****  
****Down through the chimney with old Saint Nick **(he and Minimoose run off)

-Kierra- (she stairs at her fellow robots and says) Whatever. (she follows them)

Setting 2 the back of the Skool

Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose arrive with the Voot Cruiser Kierra is driving she lands the Voot right in front of Zim who is waiting for them at the back of the Skool where no one can see them.

-Zim- (he gets in.) Excellent work Kierra, Minimoose, and Gir now let's get going. (he begins to set cordons in)

-Kierra- Wait where's my Master shouldn't she come with us?

-Zim- WE HAVN'T THE TIME TO GO GET HER...

-Gir- Yeah because Roody has to save Christmas right now. COME ON ROODY LETS DANCE!!!! (she jumps on to the main controls and starts dancing) **Run run Roody****  
****Santa's got to make it to town****  
****Santa make him hurry****  
****Tell him he can take the freeway down****  
****Run run Roody****  
****'Cause I'm reelin' like a merry go round**

-Zim- GIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! GET OFF OF THOSE CONTROLS RIGHT NOW!!!!!! (then all of a sudden the Voot blast off into the sky really fast like just like it did in Planet Jackers.)AHHH!!!!

-Kierra- I hope my Master is having better luck then we are.

-Zim, Kierra, Minimoose- AAHAHAHAHA!!!!/MEEPPP!!!

Setting 3 Amethyst's class room.

The kids are still singing. And Amethyst is doing everything she can to ignore them.

-Kids and Mr. Elliot- **Feliz Navidad ****  
****Feliz Navidad****  
****Feliz Navidad****  
****Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

-Random kid- **Yeeha**

-Kids and Mr. Elliot-**Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.  
**

-that same random kid- **Yeeha**

-Kids and Mr. Elliot-**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart. Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.  
**

-that same Random kid again- **Yeeha**

-Kids and Mr. Elliot-**Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad....**

**-**Amethyst- That's it I can't take this anymore (she raises her hands) Mr. Elliot can we please sing an actually good Christmas song.

-Mr. Elliot- Alright Amethyst why don't you choose the next song we sing. We can sing any song you like. We can sing Silent Night, Hark the Harold Angles Sing, Joy to the World or...

-Amethyst- No none of those filthy disgusting songs. We'll sing my favorite Christmas song and I'll start. **Grandma got run over by a reindeer****  
****walkin' home from our house Christmas eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa. ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. ****  
****She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog. ****  
****And we'd begged her not to go. ****  
****But she'd forgot her medication, ****  
****and she staggered out the door into the snow. ****  
****When we found her Christmas mornin,' ****  
****at the scene of the attack. ****  
****She had hoof prints on her forehead, ****  
****And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back. ****  
****Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****walkin' home from our house Christmas eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****but as for me and Grandpa, we believe. ****  
****Now were all so proud of Grandpa. ****  
****He's been takin' this so well. ****  
****See him in there watchin' football, **So tipical human male.  
**drinkin and playin' cards with cousin Belle. ****  
****It's not Christmas without Grandma. ****  
****All the family dressed in black. ****  
****And we just can't help but wonder: ****  
****Should we open up her gifts or send them back? ****  
**

-The kids-** _Send them back_****  
**

-Amethyst- Exactly filthy humans** Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****walkin' home from our house Christmas eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. ****  
****Now the goose is on the table. ****  
****And the pudding made of fig. ****  
****And a blue and silver candle, ****  
****that would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig. ****  
****I've warned all my friends and neighbors. ****  
****"Better watch out for yourselves." ****  
****They should never give a license, ****  
****to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. ****  
****Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****but as for me and Grandpa, we believe.****  
**Sing it filthy earth children.

-The kids and Amethyst-** Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****but as for me and Grandpa, we believe.**

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. (the lunch bell rings) O.k. kids that's the lunch bell so I'll see you after lunch in the auditorium until then have a great time. (all the kids leave in a rush Amethyst is the last one to leave but Mr. Elliot stops her) Oh Amethyst here's your music back. (he hands her her music) Sorry I had to confiscate it, but you know the rules.

-Amethyst- It's o.k. Mr. Elliot just don't let it happen again. (she leaves)

Setting 4 outside of the lunchroom

Dib is outside of the lunch room talking to the Principal from Voting of the Doom.

-Dib- But Mr. Principal Sir why did you have to take away my camera. I mean you've already given me two weeks of detention once Skool starts up again. So why did you have to take away my camera? I NEED IT!!!

-The Principal- I don't care what you need kid I took your camera to teach you that roaming the halls without a hall pass is a serious crime.

-Dib- But Zim was roaming the hall without a hall pass and he did not get in trouble and on top of all that he and Amethyst are evil alien monsters who want to take over our planet and...

-The Principal- Stop that right now kid. I will not tolerate you blaming other students for your mistakes now get in there and eat your lunch or do I have to take you back to my office and use the machine on you?

-Dib- (he gets really scared remembering what that machine did to Willy and he certainly did not want that to happen to him.) A no Mr. Principal Sir that won't be necessary. (he runs into the lunch room and sits next to Gaz. He is still a little freaked out about the principals threat but then he takes a another look at his detention slip and looses it) This is just great Gaz I can't believe the principal gave me 2 weeks of detection once Skool starts up again and if that wasn't bad enough he also took away my camera. I mean come on this could be my one chance to expose Zim and Amethyst for what the truly are and the stupid principal takes away my camera. OH THIS IS INSANE WHAT ELES COULD GO WRONG?!?!?!?! (then an unknown person tap him on the shoulder)

-Unknown person- A Dib.

-Dib- (he turns) WHAT!?!?!?!??!?! Oh sorry Gretchen I didn't mean to yell at you.

-Gretchen- Oh that's o.k. Dib. I can see that you're under a lot of pressure what with the whole annual Christmas Paranormal Lecture coming up.

-Dib- Oh yeah I forgot all about that.

-Gretchen- Yeah I can't wait for this year's lecture. Any way seeing as how this is the last day we'll see each other for 3 weeks and uh..... It's so close to Christmas and uh... Theirs the annual Christmas Gift Exchange Assembly after lunch and uh.... You seem really upset and uh... Oh just here. (she takes out a Christmas present)

-Dib- (he takes it and stairs at it) Gee thanks Gretchen what is it?

-Gretchen- It's a Christmas present for you.

-Dib- Wow thanks Gretchen no one's ever given me a Christmas present before you know besides Gaz and Dad when he remembers.

-Gretchen- Well aren't you gonna open it?

-Dib- O.k. (he opens the present) Wow thanks Gretchen what is it?

-Gretchen- It's the newest camera. I know how much you love filming stuff and this model is really advanced it allows you to film anything you want then it projects it for you. You don't have to wait to get it developed or anything.

-Dib- Oh thank you Gretchen this is exactly what I need. (then he hugs Gretchen and she goes all goo goo eyed) Oh thank you so much. (still hugging Gretchen he sees Amethyst coming into the lunch room. He lets go of Gretchen and says) Oh excuse me Gretchen I have to go expose the alien minus. (he runs off to a good spot where he can film Amethyst losing control of her powers)

-Gretchen- Whatever you say Dib. (she faints and we turn our attention to Amethyst)

-Amethyst- O.k. Amethyst calm down Zim has probably already called you know who and gotten whatever it was she was talking about last night. You're going to be fine just calm down. (then she sees that Zim is not there waiting for her like normal) What he's not even here yet? OH GREAT WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!?!?!?!?! (then all of a sudden beams start shooting out of her hands just like the power that Crystal had used to destroy Doom and now Amethyst has it but the massive strength of the new power pushed her up against the wall) AHHHH!!!! (thinking quickly she made a claw come out of her Pak and it gave her one of her pills and she began to suck on it and as soon as she did this the blue beams went away she had regains control but by know there was a big hole in the wall and all the humans where staring at her so she had to make up a good lie she acts as if she had just noticed the hole) Wow those filthy earth construction workers really need to watch where they're firing their lasers guns. I mean are Skool already in bad enough shape without them making it look like the smelly earth swish cheese thing.

-Random Kid- You know she's right.

-Dib- Oh come on people she fired those lasers from her hands because she's an alien.

-Kids- Sure she is Dib. Ha-ha.

-Dib- But she is…Oh just forget it at least I got it all on tape but I'm gonna need more proof since I'm apparently surrounded by idiots and another thing.... (Keef gets throw into Dib)

-Keef- Hey buddy sorry I knocked you down let me help you up. (Keef helps Dib up)

-Dib- Keef what are you doing? WHATS GOING ON HERE?!!?!?!?!

-Keef- Oh I was just asking Zita and the rest of the popular girls if they wanted to come over to my house for a Christmas party but they said they would rather eat their mom's week old fruit cake then go over to my house and then they throw me it was fun...

-Dib- That's great Keef but I really can't talk right now I have to...

-Keef- Oh come on Dib where's your Christmas sprit I could really use your help passing out these invitations. My little brother Meef was suposed to help me but he's still sick. I told him he would catch a cold if he continued to play out in the snow Tuesday night but you know how little siblings are they just never listen to you...

-Dib- That's great Keef but I really can't talk..

-Keef- Oh come on Dib it will be fun I still have to give Amethyst and Zim their invites and by the way here's yours (he gives Dib and invitation) and I have Christmas present here for you, Amethyst, and Zim and…

-Dib- That's great Keef but why don't you just give me my Christmas present during the Annual Christmas Gift Exchange Assembly because I really can't talk right now I have important work to do.

-Keef- O.k. Dib (he begins to leave then Dib gets an idea)

-Dib- Wait Keef I may not want my Christmas present right now but I'm sure Amethyst does. I mean just look at her she looks really sad and she doesn't even have Zim to help make her feel better, she could really use some good Christmas cheer.

-Keef- You're right Dib, no one should be sad so close to Christmas it's just not right I'd better go make her feel happy and then we can all go....

-Dib- That's great Keef now go make her happy.

-Keef- (he runs off to where Amethyst is sitting by the way Amethyst is sitting all by herself and she has taken out a lunch bag) Hi Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Go away Keef I don't want to talk to you.

-Keef- Aw Amethyst don't be such a Grinch.

-Amethyst- Don't be such a what did you just get stupider Keef?

-Keef- No Amethyst you know the Grinch from Dr. Suses' How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

-Amethyst- That's great Keef now be gone with you. Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my normal filthy earth food just like any other normal filthy earth child. So go away because I don't like you.

-Keef- Aw come on Amethyst I know you don't mean that your probably just upset because Zim is not here. By the way where is your big brother any way?

-Amethyst- I don't know but where ever he is he'd better have a good excuse for not being here or else.

-Keef- Aw Amethyst don't be blue because I have a Christmas present for you. (he takes out his Christmas present for Amethyst)

-Amethyst- (she completely looses it because not only is Keef being his normal annoying self but he just spoke in rhymes she push the present out of Keef's hands and grabs him with both of her hands be the carol of his shirt) LOOK KEEF I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY EARTH CHRISTMAS PRESENT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID HUMAN!!!!!!!

-Keef- A Amethyst.

-Amethyst- WHAT?!?!?!!?

-Keef- We're floating this is fun.

-Amethyst- What? (she looks down and sure enough she and Keef are floating high in the air) Ah!!! (she drops Keef) Oh no what else could go wrong? (she puts her hands on her head in frustration and then all of a sudden the food that the lunch lady was serving started floating right at her because Amethyst other new power is telekinesis and it allows her to fly and levitate other oblasts but it is all considered as one power and when she put her hands on her head the food got the wrong impression.) Oh no I just had to ask anything but filthy earth food. Ahh!!! (thinking quickly she made the claw come out of her Pak again and it gave her her last pill and she began to suck on it. So she was saved from the earth food but the bad thing is that she and the food fell to the ground because her telekinetic powers where now under her control. She screamed as she fell to the ground) Ah!!! (she got up and began to brush herself off.) Stupid human how dare he make me lose my temper and then lose control of my new telekinetic powers. (she is done brushing herself off and she notices that no one is starting) Shoo luckily for me all of the other filthy humans where too busy eating their precious earth garbage to notice my little outburst. Oh well I'd better wake up Keef so I can explain the situation to him. KEEF WAKE UP!!!!

-Keef- Hey Amethyst I just had the crazies dream about us we were floating it was fun.

-Amethyst- Yes Keef what you just experienced was a dream you got knocked out with some of the food from the food fight.

-Keef- What food fight?

-Amethyst- (she pointed to the mess of food that almost attack her from before) See

-Keef- (He looks at the food) Oh come on people can't we all just get along. I mean Christmas is a time for peace, love, joy, and happiness right Amethyst.

-Amethyst- A.... Sure Keef whatever you say now...

-The Skool intercom- O.k. kids it's time for the Annual Christmas Gift Exchange Assembly. So everyone gather in the auditorium.

-Keef- Yeah!!!! Come on Amethyst (he grabs her hand)

-Amethyst- No let go of me Keef I don't wanna go. Zim where ever you are you'd better get here soon because I don't think I can last much longer.

-Me- Wow the drama will Zim get there in time to save his daughter what is this mysterious piece of technology and will Dib finally win? Find out tomorrow in the final actual chapter of this story witch I am going to call The Christmas Assembly of Doom until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	4. The Christmas Assembly of Doom

-Me- The last chapter. How sad that this episode that has gotten 92 hits and 64 visitors is coming to an end and yet I only get a small amount of reviews come on people review I crave your nice reviews any way lets get on with the final chapter so...

-My sister- Hey sis are you still doing that stupid Invader Zim stuff.

-Me- Duh and it's not stupid lots of people like my work and just like Santa I must deliver to my fanfiction people what they want.

-My sister- Oh come on sis you don't still believe in Santa Clause do you?

-Me- Of course I do. **Santa always busy making wishes come true and you can bet, he's getting ready for you no matter how far he always shows He Delivers!!!**

**-**Elves at our window- **He Delivers!!!**

**-**My sister- How can you be so sure sis?

-Me- I just know sis. He'll make it **in any kind of weather when it rains and snows. No matter if there's icicles on his nose. Without a doubt you know he always shows. He Delivers!!!!**

-Elves at our window-** He Delivers!!!! **(they start dancing outside) **He delivers from his place to yours. He doesn't ring bells or knock on doors he delivers in person just because. **

-Me- **He's the best. He's Santa Clause!!!!**

-My sister- I'm still not convinced sis.

-Me- Oh yeah well no matter what sis on Christmas eve he'll come **down throw the chimney in the middle of the night one-two-three and he's out of sight and even though he's old he does all right. He Delivers!!!!**

-Elves at our window-** He Delivers!!!!**

-My sister- Come on sis quit being so silly I don't believe in any of this.

-Me- O.k. sis I'm gonna try one more time to prove to you that he's real. (I push her to the door and open it) **So if you hear some rattling on the top of the roof and if you hear the neighbor's dogs barking wolf wolf wolf. If you look outside you gonna see real proof. He Delivers!!!**

-Elves-(they come out where my sister can see them)** He Delivers!!!!**

**-**My sister- **I BELEIVE!!!!**

**-**Elves- (they dance) **He delivers from his place to yours. He doesn't ring bells or knock on doors he delivers in person just because. **

-Me and My sister- **He's the best he's Santa Clause!!!!**

-Elves-** He delivers absolutely free he always does it so personally he delivers from sea to shining sea!!! **

**-Me-**** It's a special delivery. **(the elves start to come into our house the first on has some flowers and the second one has a pizza) **It's not the flowerets or the pizza man.**

**-My sister-**** It's not?**

**-Me- Of course not (two more come in one of them has a plunger and another one has a big telegram)**** It's not the plumper or a telegram. **

**-My sister- (the last elf comes in with a lot of tools)**** Oh is it the handy man.**

**-Me-**** No come on sis by now you've got to understand.**

**-My sister-**** Of course I understand sis I was just testing you because we all know that Santa is the one that delivers all around the world.**

**-Me- Yeah that's so true sis.****Because…**

**-****All of use- (we all **dance) **He delivers from his place to yours. He doesn't ring bells or knock on doors he delivers in person just because. **

-Me and My sister-**He's the best he's Santa Clause!!!!**

-All of use-** He delivers absolutely free he always does it so personally he delivers from sea to shining sea!!! **

-Me-** And by now you'd better believe!!!**

-My sister-** I BELIEVE!!!!**

**-All of use- (we all ****dance) ****He delivers from his place to yours. He doesn't ring bells or knock on doors he delivers in person just because. **

-Me and My sister-**He's the best he's Santa Clause!!!!**

-All of use-** He delivers absolutely free he always does it so personally he delivers from sea to shining sea!!! **

-My mom- WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!?!?!?!?

-Me- Oh no you guys got to go thanks for your help?

-Elf 1- Any time invaderzimfannumber1 good luck with your story.

-Me- Oh yeah I almost forgot about that see you guys later. (they leave) Well sis what do you say now?

-My sister- I say that I believe in Santa Clause sis but I still say that you're a freak.

-Me- Thank you sis…. Wait? HEY!!! That was not very nice go in your room and let me finish this.

-My sister- Sure what ever. (she goes to her room)

-Me- Sorry fanfiction people well here is the last chapter and one more thing I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in her but I do own all the newest characters in here enjoy!!!

The Christmas Assembly of Doom

Setting 1 The Utopia Castle

Zim is following the Wisest to a room that is in the Utopian castle.

-Wisest- O.k. Zim throw these doors lies the very thing that will help Amethyst sustain her powers every time your stupid robot wakes her up early when she's crossing the threshold.

-Zim- Excellent I can't wait to see this mysterious piece of technology it must be something of unimaginable power if you would make the almighty Zim fly all the way down here just to obtain it.

-Wisest- (she stairs at him for a moment) Yeah sure whatever. (she opens the door and inside is a necklace display manikin you know one of those headless manikin things that hold really expensive necklaces. Any way on the display thing was a necklace it's charm was a black Irken Symbol that looked like the one on the Massive although the antenni curled inward like the symbol on Tak's ship and the eyes where colored a solid blue and it had a red bow on it's head)

-Zim- (he ran up to the necklace in shock) WHAT!?!?!?!?!? What is going on here this stupid necklace can not possibly be the thing that you made me fly all the way over here just to get. There must be some mistake.

-Wisest- They're no mistake Zim. This is no ordinary necklace it will allow Amethyst to control her powers once again. All she has to do is just where it and never take it off, until she crosses the threshold again. If she does take it off even for a second her powers will become so uncontrollable that not even the necklace will be able to help her. The necklace will work every time you make a stupid mistake and...

-Zim- Yes yes that's all well and good but why couldn't you of just teleported it to Zim?

-Wisest- Because once the necklace has been activated it must be either handle by, the Utopia or Mix, in Amethyst's case, that is was made for or their parent otherwise it won't work right and quit asking stupid questions and just get going already before it's too late.

-Zim- But what if it is already too late?

-Wisest- Don't worry Zim this necklace has a special fetcher that will fix any problems, you just have to get it to Amethyst as soon as possible. NOW GET GOING!!!!

-Zim- Alright I'm going I'm going. (he grabs the necklace and leaves. He runs into the room where he had left Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose. When he opens the door he finds Gir riding on poor Julie like a horse and Kierra is trying to get him off. Minimoose is hovering around being silly and Gir is holding Roody in his hand by the way.)

-Gir- **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet****  
****Jingle around the clock**  
**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**  
**That's the jingle bell,**  
**That's the jingle bell,**  
**That's the jingle bell rock. **(he continues to sing)

-Julie- Kierra get this stupid robot off of me.

-Kierra- Don't worry Sergeant Julie I've almost got him. (she jumps on Gir getting him off of Julie and then she holds Gir down)

-Gir- (he is still being held down by Kierra) Weehoo I is having some much fun Kierra Buddy what should we do next Roody?

-Kierra- That's it Gir I've had it with this stupid toy. (she takes Roody away from Gir)

-Gir- (he tries to get Roody back but Kierra holds him back) Wait Kierra Buddy give Roody back he's mine. What are you gonna do with him?

-Kierra- Something I should of done a long time ago. (she throws Roody in the air and then destroys it using her laser beam eyes and the pieces that used to be Roody fall to the ground like snow flakes)

-Gir- NOOO!!!! Why did you do that Kierra Buddy? Why did you have to kill Roody he was so young. WAAAH!!!!

-Zim- GIR FORGET ABOUT YOUR FILTHY EARTH TOY WE HAVE TO GET GOING NOW!!!!

-Gir- What filthy earth toy Master I don't remember a filthy earth toy.

-Kierra- But how could you forget it you've been playing with it all day and... Oh just forget it I could live to be a hundred in human years and never come to understand you Gir. If any body needs me I'll be in the Voot Cruiser salvaging what's left of my sanity. (she leaves)

-Zim- Come on Gir and Minimoose we have to get going now. (they start to leave)

-Julie- Wait Zim before you go I have to tell you something. Next time you come to Utopia don't bring Gir because I don't think I can...

-Zim- Yes yes that's fascinating Julie but I don't have time for this. Come one Gir and Minimoose let's get going.

-Minimoose- Meep!!!

-Gir- (he salutes in duty mode) Yes sir (back to normal he wave at Julie) BY HORSEY!!!

-Julie- I'm not a horse. (they leave)

Setting 2 The Auditorium

Mr. Elliot and Mrs. Bitters are up on the stage and Mr. Elliot is talking into the microphone. Theirs is a big screen behind Mrs. Bitters and Mr. Elliot. Some of the kids in the adieus have presents in their hands that they got from their friends and they are all standing up.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. kids now that everyone has given their gifts it is time for a word from our student president.

-Rob- Then it's time for us to take a little nap.

-Kids- Ha-ha

-Mr. Elliot- Now kids quit being such little kidders. O.k. Willy get up here you little scamp.

-Willy- (he walks up on the stage from back stage) Chip Chip greetings fellow students our Skool is the best Skool in the whole wide world. Now it is time for my Christmas speech. (he takes out a piece of paper) Thank you all for coming to another great day of Skool and Merry Christmas.

-Rob- That was the speech?

-Torque- It was dumb.

-Zita- It was pointless.

-Sara- It was obvious.

-Carl- It was...

-Aki- Short

-All the characters that I just mentioned- (they all look at each other) WE LOVED IT!!!

-All the Kids- Yeah WooHoo (they all clap and stuff)

-Mrs. Bitter- SILENCE!!!!!!

-Mr. Elliot- Thank you Mrs. Bitters. O.k. now it's time for the last part of our assembly. As always it's time for another look into the existing and mysterious world of paranormal studies with our very own special student Dib Membrain. So lets all give a big cheer for Dib.

-Kids- Booow No Booow!!!!

-Mrs. Bitter- SILENCE!!!!

-Mr. Elliot- Thank you once again Mrs. Bitters o.k. Dibbers get up here.

-Dib- (he comes on stage from the backstage pushing a wheeling table that has his new camera that he got from Gretchen on it)

-Mr. Elliot- Hey Dib are you going to finish your lecher from last year about the matting habits of Bigfeet.

-Dib- First of all Mr. Elliot his name's BIGFOOT NOT BIGFEET!!!! WHY DOES EVERY ONE GET HIS NAME WRONG?!?!?!?!?! I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE IT'S NOT THAT HARD OF A NAME TO REMEMBER. And second of all Mr. Elliot last year I did my lecture on the mating habits of the ABOMINABLE SNOW MAN NOT BIGFOOT. HOW COULD YOU GET THOSE TWO MIXED UP THEY'RE COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT!!!! I MEAN COME ON THEY LIVE IN DIFFERENT CLIMATES FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!!!!!! And no Mr. Elliot this year I've got something even better planed but first I'll need Amethyst and Zim to come up here to help me out.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. Zim and Amethyst you herd Dib so get your little buts up here. (a spot light shines on Amethyst and Zim is supposed to be standing beside her but he is not) A Amethyst where's your big brother?

-Amethyst- Well he's ah....

-Dib- Don't bother trying to find Amethyst's so called big brother Mr. Elliot. He's off in outer space doing something evil because he and Amethyst really are aliens and this time I've finally got real proof.

-Amethyst- (she runs on the stage) That's a big fat lie Dib and you know it. Me and my big brother are humans not aliens and nothing you could say, show, or do could ever prove other wise you you… FILTHY SLUG!!!!!

-Dib- We'll see about that space monster. I'd like to direct everyone's attention to the screen behind me. (he turns on the camera and it projects Amethyst loosing control of her new beam powers on the screen) Could a human fire laser beam from her hands NOO!!!! (he pushes a button on the camera and the image changes to Amethyst loosing control of her telekinetic powers) Or use telekinetic powers to make herself fly alone with other things I THINK NOT!!!!

-Amethyst- (She points at the screen) That's all lies Dib. LIES LIES LIES LIES!!!! I'm human yep human human human just look at my normal filthy human hand. (she shows everyone her hand)

-Kids- What normal filthy human hand?

-Amethyst- (she notice that her hand is invisible) What??!?!? AHHH!!!! (she hides her hand behind her back) You are all just blinded by Dib's filthy lies.

-Dib- No they're not space girl their just finally releasing the fact that I was right all along. NOW DO YOU GUYS FINALLY BELIEVE ME!?!?!?!?!??

-Kierra- (she runs into the room throw the doors that are near the stage in her cat suit with Gir close behind in his doggy suit) Meow!!!

-Gir- (he chases her) Weehoo!!!

-Kierra- (she attacks the camera and Gir joins in just because he thinks it looks like fun)

-Dib- Having your weird robot cat and dog thingys destroy my proof is not going to work this time space monster because I've finally shown everyone the truth about you and your so called big brother and there's nothing you can do about it. Ha-ha (then Kierra and Gir attack him) Ah!!! Get off of me you weird robot cat and dog thingys. AHH!!! (he throws Gir and Kierra off of him and to the side and he runs off the stage and throw the crowd)

-Gir- I is having so much fun Kierra Buddy I love playing the attack the big headed kid game. YEAH!!!!

-Dib- (he stops right in his tracks now off the stage and in the adieuns) MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!! (Kierra flies on top of him and continues to attack him and Gir joins in) Ah!!! SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!

-Mr. Elliot- Don't worry Dib we'll help you and then you can finish your existing lecture (he grabs Mrs. Bitter's hand witch is probably not the best idea and they run to go help Dib)

-Zim- (he calls to Amethyst from the door way where Gir and Kierra ran in) Psst Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she sees Zim and runs over to him and the door to the auditorium shuts behind her. She hugs him) Oh Dad you're finally here. (she lets go) Great idea using Kierra and Gir to distract the filthy humans but you're too late. I regret to inform you that the Dib monkey has succeeded in exposing our true identities to the whole Skool and I think they actually believe him this time. We've got to get out of here Dad. We can go try and conquer another planet, because one things for sure we can't stay here any more. I'm so sorry Dad this is all my fault and...

-Zim- Amethyst quit talking nonsense (he take out the necklace) just put on this necklace and every thing will be fine.

-Amethyst- But how can me putting on a stupid necklace make everything fine?

-Zim- DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!!!! AMETHYST JUST PUT IT ON ALREADY!!!!!!

-Amethyst- FINE WHARTEVER!!!!! (she takes the necklace from Zim and puts it on and instantly a white circle beam comes off of the necklace and wipes the memories of all the humans in the Skool. They don't remember a thing about what happened today they are all knocked out. Amethyst and Zim look into the auditorium and the kids start to get up)

-Peeyoopi- What happened?

-Mary- Why are we all in the auditorium and why is Dib beat up?

-Rob- Who cares the freaky kid got beat up. YEAH!!!!

-All the kids- YEAH WOOHOOO!!!!

-Mr. Elliot- Alright kids that enough I want to know who's cat and dog this is? (he says while holding Kierra and Gir high in the air)

-Zim- (he runs up to Mr. Elliot) A those are mine and my little sister's we brought them to Skool today and I guess they must of gotten loose. Sorry about that.

-Mr. Elliot- (he sets Gir and Kierra down in front of Zim) Now Zim I know you and your little sister want to play with your cat and dog but you really shouldn't bring them to Skool. And speaking of your little sister where is she?

-Amethyst- (she is standing on the stage with the microphone in her hand) I'm over here Mr. Elliot and I have a present for all you filthy earth children that's why we're al in the auditorium. KIERRA, GIR UNLEASH PLAN D25

-Kierra- (she salutes) MEOW!!!!!

-Gir- YEAH DANCING!!! (he and Kierra run up to Amethyst and Kierra takes out her saxophone from my home alone episode and begins to play the music for Rokin Around the Christmas Tree and Gir just dances)

-Amethyst- **Rockin' around the Christmas tree ****  
****At the Christmas party hop, **  
**Mistletoe hung where you can see, **  
**Every couple tries to stop, **  
**Rockin' around the Christmas tree, **  
**Let the Christmas spirit ring, **  
**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, **  
**And we'll do some caroling. **  
**You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,**  
**Voices singing, "Let's be jolly, **  
**Deck the halls with boughs of holly", **  
**Rockin' around the Christmas tree, **  
**Have a happy holiday, **  
**Everyone dancin' merrily, **  
**In the new old-fashioned way. **(she stops sing and starts to dance with Gir while Kierra does a sallow saxophone part and every one is dancing along in the adieuns)

-Dib- (he walks over to Zim who seams to be enjoying himself and Dib is pretty beat up by the way) Zim!!!

-Zim- What is it you want human filth?

-Dib- This whole day may be a complete blur to me but I just know that you and Amethyst are up to something. She would not just be wishing everyone a happy holiday unleash you where up to something. SO WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?!?!??!

-Zim- Foolish paranoid Dib we are not up to anything know make silence filthy human, because I am trying to enjoy this.

-Dib- I'm watching you Zim and some day you and Amethyst really will be exposed for the horrible alien minuses that you truly are.

-Zim- SILENCE!!!!

-Amethyst-(She stops dancing with Gir and sings the last bit) **You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,****  
****Voices singing, "Let's be jolly, **  
**Deck the halls with boughs of holly", **  
**Rockin' around the Christmas tree, **  
**Have a happy holiday, **  
**Everyone dancin' merrily, **  
**In the new old-fashioned way. ****(Kierra stops playing) **Merry Christmas all you filthy inferior human worm babies out there.

-Gir- AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

-Amethyst- (she thinks "for now")

The end

-Me-Well Fanfiction people that was the last real chapter for this episode but I have some more ideas for two deleted scene that I will be releasing all this week and then it is on to my other Christmas episodes so be on the look out for Kierra's Christmas Shopping Spree find out what Kierra and Gir did while Zim and Amethyst were at Skool told completely from Kierra's point of view it all leads up to the part where the third chapter began until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	5. Kierra's Christmas Shopping Spree

-Me- Well fanfiction people this is the first deleted scene I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs in her but I do own all of the newest charters in here. Enjoy!!

Kierra's Christmas Shopping Spree

Kierra P.O.V.

"O.K. Master good luck" were the last few things I said to my Master and what else could I say. My poor Master this day had just gone from bad to worse for her and it was all Gir's fault. Oh that little robot minuses someday he's going to push me too far but orders are orders and usually when ever me and Gir are left home alone I always do what he wants so I can keep an eye on him. Another reason why I do what he want is because I know that if I don't do it with him he'll do one of three things. One he'll forget about it, two he'll cry till I agree to go with him, or three he'll do it any way. So I figured I may as well just skip the annual conflict and get this over with. So I turned to him and said "O.k. Gir I'll go with you to the mall"

"YEAH!!!!" he said in his high-pitched annoying little voice that would shatter a window if I placed one near him. Then he ran off to go get who knows what and I removed my disguise and sat on the couch.

As I sat there waiting for Gir to return I kept thinking how I had never met any one as stupid and annoying as Gir. He's nothing like the other S.I.R. units I knew back on Utopia. I always thought I was different from my fellow S.I.R. units. They just seamed to have no free will. Me on the other hand I was always thinking before I acted and I always questioned everything. The other S.I.R. just seem to not even move with out a say so from their Masters and I just thought that that was not right. I mean sure you have to obey your Master but you should still be yourself. My opium always seemed to get me into trouble and not many of my fellow S.I.R units liked me. They always said that "I was suck a freak and that if I did not shape up soon that I would be come nothing more then a piece of scrape meddle"

And that's exactly why I was so nervous when the Wisest assigned me to my Master. I thought she would get mad at me the first time I questioned her and send me to the junk heap but the more I got to know about her the less afraid I got. I learned that no matter what I did she would always be nice to me and not destroy me. I feel like I can really be myself around her. And she only yells at me when I deserve it and I usually improve after words.

As for Gir well it seems to me that no matter what his Master says he will always act stupid and never improve. And speaking of the little monstrosity here he comes now in his ridicules little brother disguise I am so glad that the creatures on this planet are so dumb other wise my Master's father would of been caught the first day and all of this would of never happened.

Gir walked up to me and he said "O.k. Kierra Buddy you can wear this one then we can get going YEAH!!!!"

He handed me the weirdest looking disguise I had ever seen I did not know weather it was supposed to be a girl human or a boy human. It looked a little like Gir's outfit although it was bigger I suspected that Zim wore it last year. I don't dare ask more about what happened last year.

I look at the disguise some more and thought I am so not wearing this but then again I needed to be disguise as a human because my Master always told me to never talk in my cat suit unless I was alone with her and unless their were no humans around.

So I put it on and said to Gir "O.k. Gir let's get this over with"

"YEAH!!!!" he said in his usual happy way and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We walked for awhile and I noticed that all the humans were acting very weird. Some of them were running around like crazy. Others were holding big packages that were rapped in brightly colored paper and others we're giving away earth munnies to these weirdly dressed red fat men. It had been like this for four weeks and I guess I should be used to it by now but I was still confused and it seemed that for once Gir had all the answers. So despite my better judgment I asked him "What this holiday was all about Gir"

And he just said "Oh it's the funniest holiday in the whole wide world Kierra Buddy you get lots of free goodies from red fat squishy men and then you can tell them what you want for Christmas and then they scream for joy. That is my favorite part and you also get to get presents for the people you like and they give you presents too YEAH!!!"

Well that made just about as much since as everything else Gir does. In other words it made no since at all. I don't know why I bother but at least I got the jest of what this ridiculous earth holiday was about.

Finally me and Gir arrived at the mall and as usual Gir was as happy as a fat person in a donut place and speaking of fat people that is exactly what I saw next. Well actually I guess I should a bit more specific. I saw a big fat human dressed in a red and white outfit sitting in a big chair. There was a big line of human kids standing near the man they where all waiting to sit on his lap.

When Gir saw him he said "There he is Kierra Buddy it's the big squishy man. YEAH!!!!" He ran up to him but as soon as the human saw Gir he said something to this other human that was standing right next to him. The other human was wearing a green outfit with lots of bells on it he also had a weird looking hat on.

After the red man and the green man where done talking. The green man got in front of all the kids and said "Sorry kids but Santa has to go do some work in his work shop but he'll be back until then Merry Christmas." After he said that he pushed a big red button that was on the chair that the red man was sitting in and they both fell throw a trap door in the floor.

All the kids looked really sad and depressed but at least they weren't crying and hitting the floor with their hands like Gir. Man sometimes Gir can be so chides but I hated to see him crying like that mostly because he has the most annoying cry I have ever herd. So I walked over to him and said in the nicest way I could think of "Oh come on Gir don't cry maybe you can see him when he gets back for now why don't we go buy some present for our Masters?"

He looked at me with a couple of tears still in his eyes then he perk up and said "Okie-Dokie Kierra Buddy we can use the pretty green paper I got from these nice people. They were throwing it at me as I was dancing in the park yesterday. It was fun. YEAH!!! Here Kierra Buddy you can have this one" he gave me a dollar bill and then he took out another one for himself from who knows where and said "and I can use this one. YEAH!!!!" Then he ran off like a maniac not giving me much time to stop him and if that was not bad enough he used his jets and a lot of the humans were now staring at me. So I had to make up a good lie. So I said "Uh...my son had too much sugar this morning I told my husband it was a bad idea to give him all those candy canes but of course he would not listen to me. Well I'd better go get my little sweet hart before he hurts himself. Bye" The lie seam to work so I ran off after Gir but he was so far ahead of me that I thought I would never find him.

After walking for what seem like forever I came across a store that said "Movies, Music, Clothes, Food, and More" I thought that this seamed like the ideal place for Gir to hide in. So I went into the store. There were decorations every where and lots of other interesting stuff but there was no sine of Gir. So I turned to leave when some one put their hand on my shoulder and said "May I help you Miss"

I turned to find a tall human male dressed in a suit his name tag said "Kevin" and he seamed to be the owner of the place. Thinking quickly I said "No I was just leaving"

I started to head for the door when he said "Oh come on Miss there's no need to be embarrassed we all make mistakes and leave are Christmas shopping to the last minute now come with me and I'm sure I can find the perfect gifts for your kids. Just describe them to me and I'll see what I can do. Because here at my store the costumer is always right. Isn't that right Surly."

A new female human came from what seemed like no where and said "Of course Kevin you know we only live to serve our costumers"

O.k. these humans are weird but I could tell that they would not leave me alone till I bout something. So I figured what the hey I might as well get some thing from my unique family after all it was Christmas time. So I said "Well I have three kids two of them are boys and the other on is a girl and she seams to like nothing more then music and dancing. So do you have anything like that?"

"Oh I know just the thing" the woman said as she ran off. A few minutes passed and she returned with a big box. She gave it to me and said "Now this is one of our best sellers every music loving girl wants this. So I just know that your daughter is going to love it. It's the High Skool Musical Box set it includes all the movies, all the cds, and it even has a coupon for the third movie when it comes to video"

Those words seemed to bounce around in my head. Were had I herd them before. Then I remembered it was late one night I was in my secret library. Only I, my Master, and the house's computer know about it. I think that Zim may know about it and even if he does I don't think he really cares. And I don't really care if he knows about it or not. In fact the only person I don't want to find out about it is Gir because he would probably destroy it.

Any way I was reading late one night when I herd my Master yelling at the house's computer. So I got up from my chair and put the book away and went throw the teleporter. It teleported me to the main teleporter room. I made sure that Gir was not around and walk to where I herd my Master's voice. You see in order to get to my secret library all you have to do is just push in the right code on the teleporter machine and it takes you to it. It is a secret room with in the base and I usually go to it when I need some piece and quiet.

So any way when I found my Master she was still yelling at the computer. She yelled "Computer are you sure you looked everywhere"

"Yes Amethyst for the last time I've looked everywhere and it just says that they're all sold out for the holidays."

"Oh this is just great again with that stupid earth holiday first Mr. Elliot talks about it in class then my boss at the pub tells me that I have to learn some Christmas songs or else and now you tell me that I can't get my High Skool Musical stuff just because it is sold out. This is ridiculous. I've tried everything to record the movies when they come on Disney Channel but I just keep missing them and the i-tunes store just keeps telling me that they're out of the cds. It's just not fair! Oh well computer ran a Google search on Christmas music I may as well learn the stupid songs so I can get my filthy boss off my back."

"Whatever"

My Master started to calm down so I went back to my secret library and that was only a couple of weeks ago. I guess that the stores must of restocked and my Master did not know about it. So I said to the woman "This is perfect I'll take it but I'm a terrible wrapper so would you mind wrapping this up for me?"

I gave her back the gift and she said "Sure thing. Oh Lizzy!" and then a teenage girl walk up to us. She was dressed in all black even her hair was as black as night. And she had allsorts of piercing. She scared me a little. She said "What?"

"Now Lizzy that's no way to act put a smile on and be happy it's Christmas"

"Happiness is an illusion and so is Christmas"

"Oh Lizzy don't be that was your adopted parents are our best friends and they want so much for you to keep this job. Now put a smile on and wrap this lady's present up would you?"

"I'll wrap the gift up but I'll die and decay before I smile" she said as she took the box from the lady and left.

The man said "Sorry about that" as the woman just stared at the girl as left. "Now tell us about your boys"

"Well I've already gotten my youngest boy a toy but I think he might want something else like... ah..." I thought long and hard Gir had enough toys so that is why I told that little white lie about me getting him a toy and even if he didn't I was not about to encourage his childes games. Then it hit me the one thing that Gir likes more then toys is food particularly cupcakes. so I asked "If they had any decorated cupcakes?

And the woman said "Of course we do I'll just tell Lizzy to wrap them up for you then be back in a flash" and with those last few words the woman left. I guess my request for cupcakes made her forget all about the girl's rude behavior.

Then the man turned to me and said. "So what is your final kid like huh what really makes him tick?"

I laughed "Now that's an easy one my son loves nothing more then destruction and mayhem for humans." I covered my moth releasing I might of said too much

"Oh so you've got a Goth too seems to me that being a Goth is really popular around the kids these days. Any way I think I know just the thing" He walked off and then returned with another box that look very similar to the one from before it just had a different cover. "O.k." He said "these movies are probably exactly what your son is looking for" he handed them to me.

I said "Are you sure?"

Oh yeah trust me he'll love it. My son can't get enough of the Jurassic Park serious and he's a Goth too. Their is just so much pain, blood, and gore in these movies it's ridiculous especially in the second one. Trust me your son will love it so many people die in these movie and the special effects are awesome. O.k. now will that be all Miss?"

I said "I guess so" as I gave the movies back to the human. Then I noticed something. A very soft looking red blanket it seemed perfect for Minimoose. I think Minimoose need a blanket because I remember that one night I saw him shivering in his sleep on the couch he does not have a bed so he usually just sleeps where ever he feels like sleeping. So I think it's about time he has a good big blanket to keep him worm. So I said "Wait sir can you also wrap up that blanket for my pet?"

"Sure thing. Now if you'll just fallow me to the cash register we can ring all this up"

"O.k." I said as I followed him after he grabbed the blanket.

It took a couple of minutes for the man to get done. Then he told me that I had to pay him 90 dollars. So I gave him the 100 dollar bill that Gir had given me. I figured that Gir must have been dancing in front of rich people.

The man was almost done when I herd some commotion coming from outside and I just know it was Gir. So I said "A sir would you mind just taking the whole 100 dollar bill and then sending the stuff to this address tonight at midnight" then I wrote down the bases address and gave it to the man.

"Sure thing Miss I'll see you there tonight and..."

"Yeah that's sounds great sir" I said as I ran off to were the sound was coming from and just as I suspected Gir was causing all the problems. He was sitting on the red guy's lap. Gir seemed really happy but the man on the other hand did not but despite his unhappiness the man said "And what do you want for Christmas this year little boy or girl?"

"I want's me just one thing this year squishy man **I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas"**

**"But son how am I gonna fit him in my sleigh?"**

**"I don't know but I don't believed he be a lot of trouble if you feed him lots of peanuts on the way. Yum!!!"**

**"But son wouldn't you rather have a puppy?" **

**"Nop even though I bet that would be a lot of fun but I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas maybe squishy you can get me one. PLEASE!!!! I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas"**

**"But son how would I fit him beneath your tree and just suppose that he got stuck up in your chimney."**

**"Then everyone would blame it all on me YEAH!!!!" **

**"O.k. son but wouldn't you rather have a monkey. I mean lots of folks seem to be crazy about monkeys."**

**"I is crazy about the monkeys too I like especially to watch them on the Angry Monkey show and to see them at the Zoo. They is so funny but this year I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas squishy won't you see what you can do? Because I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas. I proms I'll be good all throw the year. I know it won't be easy but it sure would please me if on Christmas day my elephant was here. I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas maybe squishy you can find a way. I'd like to have an elephant for Christmas maybe squishy you can find a way." **

"O.k. I'll see what I can do son. Now who owns this kid?"

"A he's mine" I said as I walk up to him.

"YEAH!!!! Kierra Buddy you found me" Gir ran up to me and gave me a big hug and all the humans stared at us.

"A that is just a his little pet name for me. O.k. Gir we have to go home now."

"Okie-dokie. Bye squishy man" He waved good bye and we left. When we got home I went into my secret library hoping to get some reading done. After I was done reading about 10 or 15 pages in my book I herd Gir singing out side. He was singing really off key and I knew I just had to stop him before he got us into trouble. So I put the book down and when throw the teleporter and I put on my cat suit and ran out the door.

-Me- Well fanfiction people that was the deleted scene it led up to the part where Gir was singing deck the halls on the roof. I will give a free virtual moose tracks witch is my favorite flavor of ice cream to the first person that figures out which one of my old episodes the sales people came from. My next one is coming tomorrow I am calling it Gretch's Christmas Romance until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!! 


	6. Gretchen's Christmas Romance

This is just a fanfiction thing I wrote for fun it was inspered by JoeMerl's Wet SKoolbooks story this is for you JoeMerl I hope you like it and I hope the rest of you like it too. I don't own invader zim or the song in her but I do own all the newest charaters in here.

Gretchen's Christmas Romance

Gretchen P.O.V.

There he was Dib Membrain the love of my life. He was so handsome and I was so plane and ugly and... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just forget about the whole thing and just crawl into a holl.

*Oh no you will not! Girl you did not spend almost half of your allowance getting him a Christmas present to just give up now. Now go over there and talk to him.*

My conscience was right I had to show some back bone and go over there and talk to him...Oh I don't wanna do this.

*Get going Gretchen NOW!!!*

FINE!!!! So I walked over to Dib and as usual he was sitting by sister Gaz. It's how Me, Keef, and Gaz when she's in a good mood seem to be Dib's only friends Any way as usual Dib was complaining about Amethyst and Zim. Poor Dib he seemed to always be getting himself into trouble. I mean he was always fighting and arguing with Zim but it got even worse when Zim's little sister Amethyst came back from boarding Skool. I like Amethyst O.k. but she seems to be a bit too into music and a bit too much like her older brother for her own good.

*Oh who cares about Zim and Amethyst you are here to talk to Dib and give him his Christmas present so you will tap him on the shoulder right now or else little missy.*

FINE!!! So just as my alternate self suggested I taped Dib on the shoulder and said. "A Dib"

He turned and said "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" in the loudest most angriest voice I have ever heard. He scared me a little and I flitch a little as well. But after he relished it was me he said in a very sincere and nice voice "Oh sorry Gretchen I didn't mean to yell at you."

After gathering up my courage if I had any I finally said "Oh that's o.k. Dib I can see you're under a lot of pressure what with the whole annual Christmas Paranormal Lecture coming up"

*What no don't say that you idiot he already knows about that. You're getting off subject again. Girl why do you do this to yourself?*

Then he said in awkward short of way. "Oh yeah I forgot all about that"

Those words shocked me a little the principal allows Dib to do the lecher every year because he was Willy's campaign manger and even though Dib's only gotten to do it once he loved every minute of it. Dib just really loves the paranormal.

*Yeah Yeah Blah Blah he loves the paranormal now say something.*

"Yeah I can't wait for this years lecture"

*What no I didn't mean that I want you to get to the point already little missy. This is ridiculous.*

"Any way seeing as how this is the last day we'll see each other for 3 weeks and uh..."

*No don't say that you idiot you're making it sound like you like him and we don't want him to know that yet*

"It's so close to Christmas and uh..."

*No quit getting of subject and get to the point already you idiot!!!*

"Theirs the annual Christmas Gift Exchange Assembly after lunch and uh..."

*No that's not the point do something smart for once in your life you idiot*

"You seem really up set and uh..."

*That was not smart that was just stupid now quit avoiding the subject and tell him already*

FINE!!!! "Oh just here" I took out his Christmas present.

*FINALLY!!!!!*

He took it from me and said "Gee thanks Gretchen what is it?"

*WHAT IS IT?!?!?!? IT'S A CHRISTMAS PRESENT DAH!!! MAN I DON'T KNOW WHO'S STUPIDER YOU OR THE GIRL I'M STUCK INSIDE OF!!!!*

Shut up I'll handle this. "It's a Christmas present for you."

*Oh sure that solves everything*

SHH!!!! then Dib said "Wow thanks Gretchen no one's ever given me a Christmas present before you know besides Gaz and my Dad when he remembers."

Oh that's so sad poor Dib his father is just so busy.

*Yeah Yeah Blah Blah so sad now get him to open it before I hurt you*

But you can't hurt me you're in my mind

*Shut up just do it*

FINE!!! So I said in the nicest way I could think of. "Well aren't you gonna open it?"

Then he said "O.k." in the most awkward voice I have ever herd and then he open the gift and held up the camera and said "Wow thanks Gretchen what is it?"

*OH THAT'S IT I AM SO GONNA PUNCH THAT GUY!!!!*

SHH!!! you're just making this harder.

*SO!!!!*

SHH!!!! I know what I'm doing

*I'll believe that when I see it*

BE QUIET!!! So after I was done talking to my mean conscience.

*HEY!!!*

Well you are mean.

*So that doesn't mean you have to point it out.*

Oh just let me finish narrating.

*FINE!!!!*

Any way as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I gather up my courage and said. "It's the newest camera. I know how much you love filming stuff and this model is really advanced it allows you to film anything you want then it projects it for you. You don't have to wait to get it developed or anything."

*O.k. that was alright now come in for the kill*

Then Dib said "Oh thank you Gretchen this is exactly what I need." Then he hugged me and continued to say "Oh thank you so much." And I felt my heart stop the boy I loved with all my heart was actually hugging me ME!!!! And I went all goo goo eyed I just couldn't help myself I was in love and in the man of my dreams arms.

*Well not exactly what I meant but as long as my girl is happy I guess I'm happy too*

Then after a few minutes of joy, happiness, and love Dib let me go and said "Oh excuse me Gretchen I have to go expose the alien minus." then he ran off.

*WHAT NO DON'T LET HIM GRETCHEN DO SOMETHING!!!*

So I said "Whatever you say Dib." and fainted.

*NO GRETCHEN YOU IDIOT THAT'S ACTUALLY THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO!!! THIS IS INSANE!!! I'VE GOT TO…OH JUST FORGET IT!!!! It's Christmas time so I may as well play something special for Gretchen since she did a pretty good job and as a bonus I will let the image of love and sugar plumbs dance in her head.*

As soon as my conscience said that I started to her the song Winter Wonder Land by Tony Bennett and I saw me and Dib doing everything that the song said.

IT WAS SO MAGICAL!!!!

**Two hearts are thrill in spite of the chillen the weather Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight,****We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song,** **As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow we can build a snowman, Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**  
**He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, But you can do the job When you're in town. Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow we can build a snowman,** **And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, Until the other kids knock him down.** **When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your nose gets a chilling** **We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, Just Walking, Talking hand in hand in a winter wonderland.**

IT WAS THE BEST THE ABSOLUTE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!

Well that was it fanfiction people this episode is now officially over but Christmas is not over for me yet I plan to spend Saturday and Sunday while I'm at work working on idea for more Christmas fun I have get to work out a title heck I just hope I can actually come up with the ideas any way at least I'm trying any way send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you with these very true word ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


End file.
